The Beast of the Hunt
by LoneWolf9897
Summary: During The Titans Curse. Told to head south Beowulf McManus followed the gods were he meets a certain Daughter of Zeus. Seven years later they meet once again How will the Olympians handle a Child of two pantheons. Its time for the Beast of the Hunt to rise. OC/Thalia Oc son of Artemis, some For Honor/Apex Legends/ Game of Thrones content.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I really like the Percy Jackson series and Have started to read the Magnus chase series, I wanted to see how it was like if I Implanted My Oc Beowulf in the Percy Jackson Series, Don't worry for those How are reading a Warrior's Heart I'm still working on that. It's just that this story won't leave me ever since I started reading Percy Jackson x Naruto crossovers like "The Son of the Huntress" series by Soul Reaper Crewe and "Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian" by BonesBoy15 you should check them out they're great. Anyways on with the story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of Rick's works although if I did there would have been more crossovers between all the pantheons.**

**What I do own is all my OC's that will appear.**

**So, without further delay... Sit back relax and enjoy the stories**

**Beast of the Hunt**

* * *

Jotunheim a Mountainous realm of Ice and Snow. The Home of the Jotun, untouched by the mortals of Midgard. That was until they arrived, thousands of years ago in droves of hundreds.

Berserkers.

Wild, free, and utterly without fear, they fight carrying the spirits of Beasts. Descending from the gods, they are blessed by the All-father himself with the incredible strength, speed and durability, able to kill the Jotuns of the land. With their incredible strength, this ancient tribe of warriors follow Thor Odinson the Bane of Jotunheim into battle against the Ice giants ensuring the safety of Asgard.

For centuries the Berserker Tribe has resided in Jotunheim with their patron god Thor serving Asgard in life, and in Death as an Einherjar.

* * *

A young boy with short auburn hair and had the body type of a boxer built for strength and speed. He wore leather armor with animal pelts over chain mail, a blue half kilt made of hardened leather, and a large Belt, and looked to be about fifteen years old, sat there staring into the fire asking it for guidance as he listened to the songs sung by the warriors around him, celebrating their successful raid on the Jotun. The boy brushes his hand through his short auburn hair frustrated, out of sheer boredom the boy grabs a whetstone and the battle-axe strapped to his back and starts to sharpen it.

_Stormurfari_ (**Stormbreaker**) was the axe's name made of bone steel it was modeled like his grandfathers' enchanted weapon with a pommel made of bone steel designed like a wolf's fang, with a leather grip, and old Norse runes carved into the handle. The axe had the same abilities as his grandfathers' weapon and can transform from a battle axe to dual hand axes.

A large calloused hand reaches out to him from behind and grips his shoulder "Beowulf," the voice exclaims cheerfully "Why aren't you celebrating with the rest of us."

Beowulf turned around to see a man with blue eyes like his and red shoulder-length hair. The man had a curly red beard and the body type of a bodybuilder, he wore a sleeveless leather jerkin under a chain mail coat and dark iron gauntlets, strapped to his side was a very familiar hammer.

"Sorry _Afi_ Thor, I don't really feel like it." (**Grandpa**) Beowulf replied easily as he continued to sharpen _Stormbreaker _unaffected by the rough greeting he received from the God.

Thor's smile drops as he lifts his drinking horn full of mead and takes a large swig, " Bah!... Why must you act so much like your mother?" Thor grumbled the last part softly to himself.

Beowulf's acute hearing picked it up as he perked up and grabs a silver fang necklace hidden under his shirt the word wolf carved into it in a weird language that only he could understand, "Why won't you tell me about her," he asked angrily tired of all this secrecy involving his mother, "Why can't I at least know her name? Why isn't she here, especially after dad died!" he finished with tears threatening to fall down his cheek.

Thor's eyes soften as he watches his normally calm and collected grandson break down, "She's a foreigner, from a strange land, with strange a custom forcing her to stay away. Trust me, Wulf she loved you and your father very much, she even stayed and raised you for three years before she was forced to return to her home." the red-headed Immortal said as he gave the teen in front of him a comforting pat.

"I know that you told me plenty of times already, I just want to know more about her."

"What brought this on?" Thor nonchalantly questions as he takes a small sip from his drinking horn trying to change the topic.

Beowulf composes himself as he places the fang back into his shirt, not wanting to have the tribe see him in his moment of weakness, "I went to see Gothi, after the raid this morning." Beowulf replied simply as he went back to sharpening Stormbreaker_._

Gothi was the tribe's seer, blessed by Odin and given the gift of seeing the future. She is a rather small old lady with white hair and pale blue eyes that tell of her wisdom, she is often the person many people of the tribe go to for advice or to talk to the gods for them.

"What did she tell you."

Beowulf sighed as he sheathed his battle axe pleased with its sharp edge, "She told me that it's time for me to meet my mother."

"And..." Thor asked as he set his drinking horn down, showing a strange sense of urgency.

Beowulf sifted nervously not noticing his grandfather's worried look, "And I'm not sure If I want to go."

Thor walked up to Beowulf and started shaking him, "No! Boy, what else did the seer tell you!" the Immortal yelled red-faced in a worried tone acting out of character.

"..."

Beowulf froze staring at the angry Thunder god with fear as storm clouds start to form around them, not use to seeing his grandfather's rage pointed at him.

"Answer me, Boy!" A bolt of lightning flashes in the sky intimidating Beowulf.

"She said that The Beast of the Hunt shall start his journey in the dead lords land, for his time shall come to defend the motherland for the crooked one rise once again." Beowulf quickly replies feeling like a little boy again.

Thor pales at the mention of the crooked one as he lets go of Beowulf dropping him on the floor. Thor begins to stroke his beard in thought, something that was rare for him, ignoring his grandson's questions thinking about how if the crooked one rose that could spark Ragnarök.

"I have been recalled to Asgard I leave in a few days; Odin is about to enter the Odinsleep. It's going to last for about ten years leaving Asgard defenseless, that's why I'm taking the Stormcloaks with me."

The Stormcloaks were an elite unit of the Berserker tribe that serves as Thor's personal army, they are distinguished by their blue cloaks or kilts.

Beowulf gives his grandfather a confused look as he slowly gets up, "Ok," the teen answered unsurely, "I'll start packing." he stated as he walked away leaving his grandfather to his thoughts.

"No!" Thor exclaimed suddenly stopping Beowulf in his tracks, "You leave tonight, I'll ask Heimdall to send you to San Francisco."

"But..." Beowulf tried to complain not wanting to leave the man that's raised him since he was nine.

"It's alright Boy," Thor interrupted softly sensing what the demigod was going to say, "I'll be alright, your needed down south. Something big is going to happen, and you're the only one I can trust to solve it."

"Ok, _Afi_." Beowulf resided reluctantly with a downcast face as he walked away.

"Hey Wulf," Thor called out grabbing his grandson's attention, "Never forget that you carry my blood and that you always make me proud."

Beowulf perked up and gave a small his grandfather a small smile.

"Go show those Southerner's what it's like to fight a Norseman," Thor continues as he gives Beowulf a traditional Berserker salute by beating his chest and leaving his fist in place over his heart, "Live with Honor," the Thunderer says as he recites his grandson's clan words.

"Die with Glory." Beowulf finishes the clan McManus motto with a single tear in his eye as his grandfather was replaced with the image of his long-dead father. Without thinking, Beowulf rushed to Thor giving him a giant bear hug.

Thor stared at Beowulf surprised, the last time he received such affection from his grandson was before his son died six years ago. Slowly Thor returns the hug, happy that his grandson was returning to normal, he lets out a Jubilant laugh as he starts to return the bear hug in full force.

* * *

-Seven Years Later-

Perseus Jackson started in shock as several arrows appeared out of nowhere and struck Doctor Thorn, the disguised Manticore. Inwardly the Son of Poseidon was thanking the gods for this interference. Seriously was it too much trouble to ask for a peaceful time in camp Half-blood just once.

Apparently not, because here he was helping his best friend Grover Underwood retrieve some demigods from Maine.

Why couldn't he have a break from all this monster crap?

The disguised monster let out a hiss of pain as he pulled out the arrows, growling as he looks around for something.

Percy looked at his friend Annabeth Chase she sighed in relief, "The Hunters."

To his right, wielding a spear, dressed like a punk with shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes groaned "Oh…Great." Her name was Thalia Grace.

Percy looked towards the arrows came from and after taking note of their silver cloaks and drawn bows, he was shocked to see that the attackers were all girls around his age, some even younger.

One of the girls from the front, with long black hair held back from her for head by a silver circlet around her hair, draws her bow back further, "Shall I end this Beast, Milady?"

"You can't do this," Dr. Thorn snarled, glaring at the gathering hunters with intense hatred, outrage, and some fear as he slowly gets up. "It's forbidden by the ancient laws."

"On the contrary," a young auburn-haired girl from the back with silver eyes looking to be around the age of twelve to thirteen, said back. "My quarry is with all wild animals Manticore." She claimed not bothered by the Manticore slowly rising up, "And last time I checked, your species could be considered as such. Zoe, you may…"

Not wanting to be taken down so easily the Manticore launches towards the girls, wanting to at least take some of them with him to Tartarus. Right before he reaches the girls, Doctor Thorn's body is pierced by several black arrows knocking him back as he slowly turns to golden dust.

"Who dares!" Zoe yells enraged, how dare the interrupt the hunt.

"I did sister," a voice called out making the gathering group turn to hooded figured on top of a large branch wearing a bearskin cloak with a bow in hand causing many of the Hunters to gasp.

Percy wondered if it was a gasp of admiration, or something else. Percy had to agree if it was the former, the bow in the boy's hand was a beautifully crafted black and silver longbow as it gleamed in the moonlight. The Bow disappears out of the hand as he reached behind him and pulled out a Battle-axe, now it was time for people in his group to gasp in shock seeing the familiar weapon.

The boy jumped from his raised position in between the two groups standing at an impressive six feet tall, "Down!" he warned Percy's group as he hurls his ax towards them. They all ducked quickly before he threw his axe. No sooner had he done so; a black military helicopter pierced through the mist surrounding them. The axe continued and shattered through the glass cutting the helicopter in half.

Percy stared at the figure in shook as the ax returned to its owner's hand. The son of Poseidon felt himself shielding his face when the helicopter suddenly exploded. He looked over the edge to see the helicopters remains sink into his father's domain.

"It's good to see thou once again little brother," Zoe said with a smile on her face as she and the rest of the hunters lower their bows.

"It's good to see you to Zo, but it's only been a two year."

Percy in a brief act of courage or stupidity, stepped forward with his blade Riptide and pointed it towards the boy in front of him, "who are you?

The hooded warrior turns to face the Son of Poseidon angry at the rude interruption, right when he was reuniting with his eldest sister. He strapped the axe to his back as he walks towards him, once he gets within arm's length, his fingerless-gloved hands reach up towards his hood.

While his friends Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover gasp in shook once again, Percy simply blinks in confusion when the hood was pulled down revealing, a young man near that looked to be in his early twenties with spikey wild auburn hair similar to the girl from earlier covered his head and two storm blue eyes with a hint of silver started down at him. The tanned faced warrior scowled at the son of Poseidon before smiling at the rest of his group.

"I am Beowulf McManus." The teen started as he offered his hand giving Percy a neutral smile, "Son of Artemis, legacy of Thor, and currently employee on loan to Hades. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Perseus Jackson."

* * *

**AN: I know there's no such thing as Odinsleep in really Norse mythology, But I couldn't really help myself it's just too perfect, I have a whole game of thrones like political drama idea for later in the series, so I had to have Thor leave Jotunheim. I would be lying if I claimed that this series wasn't heavily inspired by BoneBoy15's fanfic because it is, so go check out his Fanfic they're amazing. Sorry for the short chapter, it's just that I couldn't really think of where else to go for this chapter. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFIC A WARRIORS HEART. **

**AN2: So, I did some minor changes to this chapter and plan to do it with the rest of the fic. One of the bigger changes is that I changed Beowulf's clan name so something that sounded more Nordic, this was the name I settled on although I am up for suggestions on what Beowulf's last name should be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided to make Thalia be nineteen, meaning that she aged while she was in limbo. I was going to de-aged Beowulf like Bones did for his character, but I realized I would have really needed to bullshit it, so in this Fic Thalia is Nineteen, and Beowulf is twenty-two have a problem with it?**

**No.**

**Good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of Rick's works although if I did there would have been more crossovers between all the pantheons.**

**What I do own is all my OC's that will appear.**

**So, without further delay... Sit back relax and enjoy the stories**

**Beast of the Hunt**

**Ⅱ**

* * *

_"I am Beowulf McManus." The man started as he offered his hand giving Percy a neutral smile, "Son of Artemis, _legacy_ of Thor, and currently employee on loan to Hades. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Perseus Jackson." _

* * *

Percy stared at the offered hand in shock, before slowly taking it. As soon as he grabs the teens hand, Beowulf crushes it with a strong grip pulling him closer. Percy's free hand clutched the pen disguised as Riptide, as he felt an intense wave of anger directed straight at him, feeling like he was back in Hade's presence once again.

"I should kill you where you stand, Jackson," Beowulf growled as his electric blue eyes flashing to a frightening crimson red as they narrow, "Putting, my charges in danger... You're lucky Mom saved your soggy ass. Know this Son of Poseidon, your actions have consequences."

"Enough, Beowulf," The young girls said as she walked forward. The redhead released his hold on Percy's hand and turned to face her with a smile as he stretched his arms to greet her with a hug. Percy, while cradling his sore limb, took some time to look over the twelve/thirteen old that approached, she was breathtaking, with long auburn hair like the man before him and silver-yellow eyes. Her milky white skin reflected in the moonlight and he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her smile at Beowulf. In fact, he noticed that the girl looked a lot like Beowulf, maybe she was the guy's sister or something.

"Don't gawk at my mom Boy," Beowulf warned with a sidelong glance before smiling at the approaching girl. They all covered their eyes a little when she was engulfed in a bright light and changed into a woman in her mid-thirties. She stood a foot shorter than Beowulf, even in her adult form.

She looked towards Beowulf as a warm motherly smile appears on her face, she gives him a warm hug. Artemis breaks the hug as she gentle grabs his chin, "Hello my little wolf." she says full of love towards her only son.

"Hello, Mom."

Artemis surprises the group when she slaps him across the faces after making her statement.

"Ow!" Beowulf exclaimed in shock cradling his cheek. As a Berserker he was trained to dull pain from a young age, so it takes a lot to make him feel it, yet his mom and Thalia were the only ones that can make him feel any physical pain. "The Hell was that for?"

Artemis slapped him again for his language, causing the warrior to give another cry of pain, "That was for not contacting me in two years." She said sternly as she glared at her

"I was busy, Capo loaned me out to the walking corpse." Beowulf defended weakly with a half-truth not wanting to tell his mom about his adventures at the other camp.

"But two years, without a word. For all I know you could have been dead." Artemis said as her voiced lowered to a whisper.

Beowulf gave his mom another hug on which she excepted before she broke the hug and glared at her son one more time, her eyes filled with feminine fury.

"And don't think I don't know what you've been up to," Artemis accused with her finger pointed at him her glare intensifying

Beowulf froze with wide eyes as he looked at his mother, "How did you know?"

"It's in my domain."

Beowulf gave a sigh in relief happy that his mom didn't find out about _that_ before his eyes opened wide and his cheeks darken as memories of spending the night with two similar looking beautiful mortal brunette's pop in his mind. "I was drunk." Beowulf defended weakly, faltering under his mother's glare.

"That makes it worse!" Artemis yelled as she started tearing her son a new one.

"It was Uncle Apollo's fault," Beowulf mentioned trying to shift some of the blame on to his uncle.

"Oh, don't worry," Artemis said as she turns her glare towards the sky, "He'll get what's coming to him really soon." She finishes as she starts to berate her son once again.

"Lady Artemis," Zoe interrupts causing Beowulf to give his favorite sister a thankful look, only to receive a glare from her, it seems that she wasn't happy with what her little brother did as well. "the demigods' milady."

They turned to look at the group give them confused looks with Thaila glowering having a good feeling why Artemis was berating her son. Percy felt his jaw drop. That was Artemis? As in the Goddess of the Moon?

Artemis gave her son one more glare as she mouthed the words later him, before looking at the two frightened children hiding behind the satyr. The girl looked to be twelve, with long black hair hidden under a floppy hat, olive skin, and bland clothing, something that won't stick out when in a crowd. Right behind her was a boy two years her junior, with the same hair and skin, but dressed more like a friendly ten-year-old. The girl's wide black eyes were locked on the goddess and demigods before her.

"Who… are you people?" She questioned hesitantly. Artemis went to speak but is stopped by Beowulf placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom," he said quietly, "I know what you're thinking, but let me talk to her first."

Artemis mused his words a little bit before nodding, aware of her son's duties to her dead uncle and stepped back before ordering her Hunters to set up a perimeter. Beowulf walked up to the children, giving a still awestruck Grover a quick glance, before kneeling in front of the boy blue eyes looking into obsidian black eyes, no one dared to speak.

"…Nico di Angelo?" he asked after a moment of tense silence. The boy nodded, and Beowulf looked at the girl, "Then you must Bianca?"

The girl nodded and Beowulf gave her a small smile, "My name is Beowulf McManus. I've been looking for you two for a while now."

"W-why?" Bianca asked hesitantly. The red-heads smile turns into a sad one.

"I owed someone a favor," he whispered to himself only picked up by Artemis who cringed a little at his words. "Your father asked me to find you," he said giving the siblings a gentle smile, something that seemed a little out of place on his usually gruff outlook. Before Bianca or Nico could response, he holds a hand up, "I know you thought he was dead… and in a way you're right. He is, in a sense, dead. Before I say any more… What do you know about Mythology?"

"W-Why-Why does that matter?" Bianca asked worriedly as she takes a step back. Beowulf frowned.

"Bianca," he started, "What I have to tell you could make you go insane. It's important that you get a basic grasp on Mythology, or in your case Greco-Roman Mythology."

"_Beowulf," _Artemis warned. The warrior froze feeling his mother burning holes into the back of his head.

"Sorry, forgot," he fearfully replied understanding how much shit he was in with his mother, last time he was in this much trouble with she first discovered his traditional Berserker Tattoo's. He shivered at the pain he felt when his mom tried to rub them off. He shook his head before looking at the elder di Angelo sibling, "Now tell me, what do you know about _Greek_ Mythology?"

Before Bianca could respond her little brother, Nico spoke up, "Like Zeus, Hercules and all those other Gods?"

Beowulf (and many of the Hunters) scowled with his eyes flashing red, "_Heracles_…" the redhead growled as he took a deep breath to calm down with his eyes returning to their regular blue. "Is taboo for me, so please, don't mention his name again…But yes, you're right. Bianca…Nico…your Father is the Lord of the Underworld."

"L-Lord…Lord of the…is this some kind of sick joke Bianca asked as she paled.

Beowulf frowned and looked at Nico, "Nico…do you know what I'm talking about?"

The excited ten-year-old nodded his head vigorously, "You mean our dad is…"

Beowulf clapped his hand over the boy's mouth shutting him up before softly replying, "Names have power, kid, something I don't get, but what the heck it must be a Greek thing. Now go talk to Grover for a bit, he'll explain things to you."

"Uh…are-are you sure?" Nico asked as he glanced at his still frightened sister. Beowulf nodded and smiled.

"Trust me, Nico. Tell him about that Mythomagic game of yours…" he suggested. The red-headed warrior waited for the boy to be led away by the shaken satyr before turning to the girl. Standing up, Beowulf sighed as he turned towards the woods away from the group and motions for Bianca to follow him. "Come on Bianca, let's go for a walk."

"Uh…o-ok…" the girl replied with a faint blush. Beowulf turned to the approaching Zoe Nightshade as he motions for Bianca to get on his back.

"Tell Mom that we'll be back in a bit," Beowulf said with Bianca ridding on him piggyback style before he books it into the woods running at full speed.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Percy cried out, shocked with the warrior's impressive burst of speed that would have made any child of Hermes jealous.

* * *

Bianca fell to her knees after Beowulf stopped and let her down gently. Taking large gasps of breath, she then looked up at the redhead who felt genuine guilt.

"Sorry about that," he murmured offering her a hand back to her feet, "I tend to forget that other demigods can't handle going at Berserker speed. Must be because your bodies aren't as durable as ours."

"W-what was that?" the daughter of Hades asked with wide eyes. Beowulf frowned not wanting to waste time.

"A gift from my fathers' side," was his simple answer as he helped her onto her feet.

Bianca blinked before she started opening her mouth to say something only for Beowulf to interrupts her.

"A story for another time."

Bianca started holding her head, "Oh god…this is me going insane isn't it?"

"I hope not." Beowulf admitted with a frown as he resisted the urge to reach for his axe, "Hades' children aren't the most stable bunch of demigods. Some Adolf Hitler fella seemed to leave quite the impression on the other demigods…"

There was a slight rumble and Beowulf looked at the ground defiantly, "Tell me I'm wrong!" the rumbling ceased.

Bianca blanched "I'm related to Hitler?"

"Yeah, probably should have expected that reaction," Beowulf groaned to himself before patting her shoulder, "Relax, Kid I know where you're coming from."

"Oh really? I doubt it! First my parents are dead, then my dad turns out to be alive, and now apparently he's Satan." She screamed. Beowulf blinked.

"Let me tell you something," he began softly calming down the destressed Bianca, "I was in the same boat as you."

"How so?" Bianca asked genuinely curious, as she and Beowulf started walking back to the group.

"Well…" Beowulf drawled not really wanting to tell the story, "Twenty- two years ago I was born, my mom left me at age three, and my dad died when I was nine leaving me an orphan under the care of my grandfather who couldn't really be there as much as he wanted to. Touching story, right?"

"Err…Yes?" the girl unsurely answered, causing Beowulf to give out a rare chuckle.

"Hey, he died fighting, and where I'm from that's honorable and the best way to go," he said in a wistful tone, "Anyway, my point is that the Greek Gods' have this stupid law that prevents them from raising their children. So instead they made a camp, that's where Grover, Annie, Lia, and Aqua lad come in."

"Those other guys? …What…What do they want with Nico and me?" the raven-haired girl questioned, causing the warrior to sigh.

"They want you to go to Camp Half-Blood, a camp where you would be safe from all the creatures that after you and your brother for being demigods. You'd learn how to fight, defend yourself, and other stuff, I guess. I wouldn't know I never went," Beowulf replied with a shrug. Before she could ask Beowulf cuts her off by raising her hand, "It's a long story and we don't have time. There's another option for you, and if you choose it it's both the best and worst choice you could make." The warrior informed in a morbid tone causing the girl to gulp in fear.

"What is it?" she asked curiously. Beowulf stopped walking and faced the younger demigod with a look of complete seriousness on his face.

"You become a Hunter of Artemis," he said, making her eyes widen, "Most likely situation is that when we return, Mom will offer you a place in her group. There's only one condition, you can never fall in love."

Bianca blinked, "Ok…"

"If you agree to this, "Beowulf began warningly, "You will be blessed by Mom and granted eternal youth and immortality…to an extent. You can die in battle, on a hunt, or… if you break your oath your immortality is cast aside."

"I honestly don't see how this a bad thing." The Daughter of Hades admitted sheepishly. Beowulf sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"All-Father give me strength…" he murmured to himself before grabbing her shoulder, "What about your brother, Bianca? What, do you think he gets to choose too?"

The girl blinked not really getting what the man was trying to tell her before her eyes widen in horrified understanding, "Y-You mean …?"

"If you choose to go with my Mom, and I'm not saying you shouldn't, there is a high possibility that by the end of the year, you will never see your little brother Nico again." Beowulf finished gravely.

* * *

Percy paced back and forth with his arms crossed, "Where are they? They've been gone for like twenty minutes!"

Grover looked up from the game he was playing with Nico, "Relax, Percy. Bianca's with Beowulf she's perfectly safe."

"How do you know?" Percy asked with a frown as he looked at his hand, "He could be a spy for Lu- "

"If you try to finish that sentence, I'll gut you where you stand," Thalia snapped, opening her eyes as she glared at Percy from her spot leaning against the wall of Westover Hall. The son of Poseidon frowned.

"Ok, what am I missing here?" he questioned with his arms crossed, "Why do you two know him? Who is this guy?!"

"Just drop it, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sighed out from where she was reading yet another Greek book. Where it came from, Percy shall never know, but she was very into it staring at it with a small frown gracing her face.

"No, there's something wrong about that guy," the dark-haired demigod said stubbornly, "he just rubs me the wrong way. I mean for crying out loud he almost crushed my hand!"

"You're lucky he didn't crush your thick skull!" Thalia snapped at him once again, "You completely ignored my instructions!"

"Yeah, but I saved them from that Manticore," Percy argued. Anything else he was going to say was cut off as a lightning bolt landed right next to him, causing him to jump back or get hit.

"You're missing the point!" Thalia exclaimed as her electric blue eyes seemed to glow with her anger, "You didn't have to attack that monster! You should have made an excuse to get them back inside! Where it was safe!"

"Thy anger issues have yet to be solved, Thalia," Zoe said with a smirk, a smirk which only intensified when she received a scowl from the punk dressed girl as she approached the four Half-Blood campers, before facing Percy with a glare, "You are requested by Lady Artemis. Has my little Brother returned?"

"I'm here Zo," Beowulf called out from the woods, right behind with Bianca trailing slowly behind him, "I take it Mom wants to see Bianca?"

The hunter gave him a quick nod, "Lady Artemis has requested both you and Jackson accompany Bianca," She replied with a smile as she turns around.

"N- "

"Nico, I heard you were missing this character," Beowulf interrupted before his sister could speak, understanding that she wasn't a people person, reaching in his cloak and tossing a small figurine to the ten-year-old. The boy caught it in his hands with wide eyes.

"H-Hades! But he's the rarest ones!" Nico cried out, looking at Beowulf with awe, "How'd did you get it?"

"A gift from your Father," Beowulf said with a smile that reached his eyes enjoying the look of childlike wonder in the kid's eyes before looking at Annabeth, "Annie, why don't you play a game of Mythomagic with Nico?"

The girl smiled and nodded, while Grover let out a small sigh of relief much to Beowulf's amusement. This game was complicated, and he could barely figure it out. Being beaten by a ten-year-old three times was really hurting the satyr's ego.

Beowulf turned to Zoe and frowned, "You need to work on your people skills, Big sis."

"Thy wit is not for baby brother," the girl growled before spinning on her heel and walking away. The redhead blinked innocently before frowning once again as he followed her.

"I wasn't kidding."

* * *

"Sit," Artemis commanded, as she gestured to the pillows placed before her. Beowulf nodded and did so causing Bianca and Percy to follow his example. The Red-headed warrior sat tall and strong, as opposed to the obviously nervous Son of Poseidon, both were guarded by Hunters of Artemis. Out of sheer boredom Beowulf unsheathed his axe Stormbreaker and began sharpening, a habit he has gained during his years in the Tribe.

"So, young demigod," the Goddess of the Moon started, "I can only guess that my son informed you of what I would ask?"

"Um, yes?" Bianca replied quietly, confused by the wording of the question. Artemis waited patiently before sighing.

"And would you accept my offer?" asked the Goddess when she realized Bianca was waiting for her to speak. Bianca bit on her lip and glanced at Beowulf. The auburn-haired warrior sighed.

"I'm only your Guardian, Bianca," Beowulf said, "You are your own person, I will support you no matter what choice you make."

"We taught you well my son," Artemis said with a soft smile. Beowulf blushed in embarrassment as he faltered in a stroke while sharpening his blade. Behind him, Zoe smiled as well giving her little brother an affectionate pat on the head.

"Wait, what offer?" Percy asked with furrowed brows. Beowulf's embarrassment fell and he scowled in the boy's direction, as he sheathed Stormbreaker not wanting to do something he might regret.

"Despite your time at Camp Half-Blood and all you've experienced, you are still quite ignorant, aren't you Boy?" he muttered to himself under his breath before shaking his head and speaking louder, "Artemis' Hunters are all female, Jackson, and most have some sort of relationship to our world. Bianca is a young demigoddess, right in Mom's domain as she is the Goddess of Maidens, Virginity, Childbirth, the Hunt, and the Moon."

"Percy Jackson, I am offering Bianca di Angelo a place as one of my Hunters," the Goddess cut in trying to save Jackson from her son's rage, "She will remain as young as she is if she agrees to my offer."

"What? No! She has to go to Camp Half-Blood! Percy cried out before he felt an ominous feeling of death surround him. He gasped as the air left him and his eyes looked to his left only to stare into the bright red orbs of a Beast, hidden within the body of a man.

"Know your place, Son of Poseidon! Beowulf growled from where he sat, his features unnaturally feral as he glared at the younger demigod, "You do not make choices for others, get it through that thick skull you share with you Father!"

"Enough!" Artemis barked at her son, making Beowulf shut his mouth with an audible tsk. He bowed to the goddess showing how much respect he had towards his mother, while Percy tried to calm his rapid breath as the overwhelming aura of death faded.

"Forgive me, mother," he said with a frown, "I…lost myself."

"I understand," the Goddess said with a stern face, "But wait until my question is answered before you leave to calm down," Artemis told her son, understanding that he had a temper, something she blamed the boy's grandfather for.

Beowulf nodded as he leans back much tenser than before. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, ignoring the world around him as he calmed down. The girl glanced at her appointed guardian before looking at the Goddess, "Lady Artemis…I…Thank you for the offer, but…I can't leave my brother behind."

Artemis smiled softly and eyed her son, "Ah yes…I know what it's like to have to keep an eye on a brother."

"How's that bastard doing anyway, I haven't seen him in a while?" Beowulf asked out of the blue curious about his favorite uncle, not that he will ever admit it, as he leaned back taking a more relaxed position, shocking Percy with his blatant disrespect the older boy was showing, Beowulf chuckles to himself as he opens his mouth to say more only to get interrupted by a slap from his mother.

"Language!" Artemis berated her son, "there are children present. Honestly where did you get that mouth." She grumbled that last thing to herself as she ignored her son mumbling to himself about how he's an adult. The Goddess chuckled to herself at her sons' words, he will always be her little wolf, before looking at Bianca, "If that is your choice, I will respect it. There's always a place for you, though."

"Thank you, Lady Artemis," Bianca said with a bow of her head. Artemis nodded and dismissed them both before turning to Percy.

* * *

"You did a good back there." Beowulf said as he and Bianca walked out of his mothers' tent. The girl blushed at the praise before looking up to Beowulf.

"Beowulf…Why are you so violent to Percy?" the question made the redhead's shoulder tensed at the innocent question, Bianca continued not catching the warrior, "I mean, he seems pretty nice. He did save us from Dr. Thorn."

"True…" he admitted before sighing, "I guess it's because he reminds me of an old student I use to have, he acted just like Percy," he reminisced wistfully as his eyes begin to tear up "…and a big accident happened to him."

"What happened?" Beowulf sighed as he quickly wiped away his tears before anyone noticed.

"I…I'd rather not talk about it," he said before smiling at the young girl, "But I will apologize to Percy…after we spar once. If I do it now, not only will he accept it, but he'll become even more suspicious of me."

"Sure…" Bianca said unsure with him, before asking, "So… How do you know Grover?"

Beowulf chuckled as a hand slipped out of his cloak to ruffle her hair through her hat, getting a groan from the girl, "That my dear girl, is a story for another time. C'mon, let's convince your brother and Annie to clean up. I have a feeling we'll be leaving soon."

As they walk, they never notice the figure behind them giving Beowulf a sad look, "What hath befallen to thee Baby Brother." Zoe questioned silently as she went to inform Artemis more about her secretive son.

* * *

"Please tell me you're not seriously thinking about this," Beowulf groaned as he stood next to Zoe and Thalia with his mother Artemis in front of them. The Goddess smiled apologetically before looking up at the sky.

"He's always late during the winter…" she grumbled before spotting a bright approaching light. Her arm raised to slightly protect her eyes, while everyone else turned away. When the light dimmed, the gathered demigods and Hunters were granted with the sight of an eighteen year old looking Apollo with sandy blonde hair and tanned skin with a very outdoorsy good looks, he was just as tall as Beowulf if not only shorter than him by an inch and had a very playful smile on his face like he had just been up to no good. He wore jeans and loafers with a sleeveless t-shirt, standing next to him was a red 2008 Chevrolet Corvette convertible.

"Little sis Wazz-up!" he greeted cheerfully before his gaze fell on Beowulf and his smile became even bigger, "Little Nephew!" Apollo ran towards his favorite nephew to give him a bear hug.

He released a pained cry when Beowulf punched him in the gut, causing some of the demigods to cringe in pain, that looked like it hurt. The red-headed demigod stepped back with his arms crossed and scowl on his faced that was a near copy of his mother's signature scowl towards her brother. He knew that he was his uncle's favorite, and that if his uncle didn't have a regenerative ability, he'd be a dead man. Thankfully he did hence the reason he was trying to push all off his mother's rage towards him, he hoped his uncle approved.

"Why?" Apollo gasped out as he shakily got to his feet, before his face became blank and he deadpanned, "…You're still mad about those hookers, aren't you?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT I AM!" Beowulf roared, making his uncle shrink under his wrath, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? SENDING YOUR NEPHEW TWO CALL GIRLS?! I THOUGHT ZESUS WAS THE ONE WHO COULDN'T KEEP IT IN HIS PANTS!"

The Sun God held his hands up in defense, "H-Hey, c'mon. Beo…You enjoyed it didn't you?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT ASSHOLE!" the res head screamed with a red face, "Plus it's your fault you got me pissed drunk."

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't handle ten pints of beer." Apollo defended with a grin knowing that he was gaining ground.

"I'm a mortal for crying out loud, and screw you," Beowulf retorted, "I got alcohol poisoning because of that."

Apollo stuck his tongue out to his nephew childishly

Beowulf growled in anger as he grabbed his uncle's necklace, and pulling him down roughly, "Give me the keys to the car before I take them."

"You got it!" Apollo replied hurriedly before dropping the keys into his nephews' hands, a few years ago Beowulf received Apollo's blessing granting him a healing boost and allowing him to drive Apollo's chariot.

Beowulf released his uncles' necklace and turned around, walking back to the awed/horrified group. He gave his mother a hopeful smile, "He's all yours Mom."

Apollo paled and took a step back, now seeing why his nephew was acting out of character, his mom must have found out, and now his nephew was shifting his mothers' anger towards him. They both knew what Artemis thought about his 'parenting' skills he uses on her son. He never felt prouder and more betrayed before in his life.

An arrow flew by his head, making any excuse Apollo was about to think up vacate his mind. Only one option remained.

"BEOWULF! YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!" Apollo screamed as he ran towards the forest, a volley of arrows flying after him.

"For the _Innocent_!" Artemis cried out as she chased her brother with an arrow drawn, intent on punishing him for corrupting her little baby. Beowulf let out a sigh of relief as he crossed his arms.

"God's, I love these family reunions," he said as he watched his mom and uncle disappear into the woods. Beowulf chuckled and turned to face his glaring sisters.

"Thou art dead once we arrive at that camp dear brother," Zoe icily mutters as the Hunters started to board the machine. The warriors smile drops at his eyes dropped inadvertently drooped to the ground.

"Been there…" The redhead trailed off when a flash of lightning drew his attention. Sighing he turned to face Thalia, Percy, the di Angelo siblings, Annabeth and Grover. The first was who he focused on, as the distant flash was made to get his attention.

"I didn't forget about you Lia," Beowulf said warmly before finding a fist in his stomach like his uncle before him had not too long ago. The redhead grunted and backed away before his cloak's collar was grabber and was pulled down to look Thalia in the eyes.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," the daughter of Zeus growled.

* * *

**An: And that's the story some people have been asking about who Beowulf's armor and Storm breaker look like. So, the armor looks like the Warlords armor from For Honor only without the helmet (that comes next chapter), Just type in Kyvain warlord gear and you'll find it, just image the battle skirt to be blue. For his axe Stormbreaker, just image the original leviathan axe from god of war 4 with a wolf's fang pummel, and for its dual hand axe mode, just image For honors berserker axe, just search up Dynthor and imagine those with wolf fang pummel's.**

**Well until next time.**

**Re-re Review folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of Rick's works although if I did there would have been more crossovers between all the pantheons.**

**What I do own is all my OC's that will appear.**

**So, without further delay... Sit back relax and enjoy the stories**

**Beast of the Hunt**

**Ⅲ**

* * *

There weren't many things that frightened Beowulf McManus.

Fighting enemy warriors that could kill him in a heartbeat? No.

Angering a powerful being like a god? He sparred with the likes of Thor on a regular basis!

Fighting an army of monsters that are hell-bent on killing him and those he cared for? Never.

Explaining to a very angry female friend where he's been for the past seven years?

…A little bit. He blamed his mother for that, stupid respect for women genes that course through his blood.

"Answers, Wolfee," Thalia growled as she pulled the Son of Artemis further down by his collar to her height, "_NOW_!"

Somewhere in the back of his head, Beowulf heard a voice say, "Hey wait a minute…isn't _she _the one that was turned into a tree?" The voice was promptly ignored, the auburn-haired demigod was well aware of what awaited him if he decided to counter with sarcasm. Years with his mother and sisters managed to beat it into him with the short time he spent with them, that was a rough week, stupid warrior training.

Then there's the was the fact he didn't want to tell _anyone_ his tale, and really wasn't sure how Thalia would react. He hoped it wasn't too violent.

"Lia, I would but the thing is…," Beowulf froze as he saw the anger that radiated out of the deadly beauty in front of him, he could tell that he wasn't going to enjoy the results. In a moment of panic, he decides to do something his grandfather taught him. "OH, MY GODS, WHAT IS THAT?" he shouted while pointing at something behind them. As excepted the demigods all turned prepared for a fight, he grinned and turned to leave, but for some reason…he wasn't going anywhere.

"That would have worked," Thalia whispered to him as she kept a firm grip on the hood of his cloak, making the redhead sweat bullets, "If you didn't use it last time."

"Damn…" Beowulf muttered, cursing himself for forgetting that important piece of information, "I guess I have no other choices…" Before anyone could react Beowulf quickly shoots his arms in between the two arms keeping him hostage and shoves them to the side granting him his freedom. He quickly books it to the bus, missing a punch from the raven-haired girl behind him.

The Daughter of Zeus growled through clenched teeth as she glared at the redhead standing bus's doors.

"C'mon, Lia," Beowulf said with a smug grin adorning his face taking any victory he could afford, "I'll explain everything after we get to the camp."

"Damn right you will," the raven-haired girl spat as she approached the bus, "Because if you don't so help me…"

Beowulf tuned her out as she and the other campers from Camp Half-Blood boarded the bus, turning towards the di Angelo siblings with a gentle smile. He put his hands on their shoulders, "You two ready for this?"

"Yeah!" Nico replied enthusiastically as he climbed aboard the bus sitting near the front.

Bianca bit her lip before shrugging, "Sure…"

The Warrior frowned at the elder child's lack of enthusiasm while she boarded, giving her a sad smile, "She really needs to build up that self-esteem."

* * *

The takeoff was smooth, they made it into the sky and so far, they hadn't blown up or crashed. Suddenly a golden arrow flew towards Beowulf's head electing a gasp from the passengers, right before the arrow hits Beowulf's hand shots straight up and catches the arrow while keeping his other hand on the wheel. He turns toward the direction the arrow came from staring into the angry golden orbs of his uncle.

"That wasn't very nice Uncle Apollo," Beowulf chided as he dropped the arrow on the ground, "You could have hurt somebody."

Apollo's eyes started to twitch in anger, "That was not cool Little Nephew, leaving me to the wolf." Beowulf noticed the new black eye his uncle was sporting before he let out a chuckle, "That's not funny, did you know what your mother did to me." He thought with a shiver, his little sis could be scary sometimes.

Beowulf shrugged as he continued to drive the bus, "Better you than me." The warrior said causing the sun god to growl.

"Little brat," he muttered to himself before switching places with his nephew, "Let me drive."

Beowulf blinked in surprise before shrugging, he went to where the di Angelo siblings decided to place themselves and leaned against the pole on the aisle seat, earning their attention. Crossing his arms, he asked, "How's it goin'?"

"How'd you do that?" both asked at the same time, eyes wide with awe. Beowulf blinked before throwing a thumb towards where he left the arrow.

"You mean that?" he asked. The two siblings nodded causing the Warrior to chuckle, "Lots of practice…and pain." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Whoa…That's so cool!" Nico exclaimed as he bounced in his chair from excitement, "Can you teach me?"

Beowulf shrugged, "Doubt it, but we could try. Maybe after we get settled in our cabin, just don't tell your father."

Bianca frowned, "But…you said we'd live in our father's cabin. How can you live in there when you're Artemis' son?"

"It's part of the contract," Beowulf replied with a shrug, "Your old man wants you two to be safe…at any cost. I've got a free pass, so to speak. My mom gave me her blessing a while ago, not that I need it cause I'm an adult!" he mumbled the last part before yelling the last one to his overprotective mother.

"So…you're gonna bunk with us?" Nica asked hopefully. Beowulf gave him a small nod.

"Yes, it be like I'm your big brother…" he paused as flashes of a group of young kids flash into his mind, "Or something," he replied before ruffling the boy's hair, "Sound good kid?"

"YEAH!" Nico exclaimed before looking at Bianca, "Isn't this cool, Bianca? A big brother, now you don't have to worry about me!"

Bianca smiled slightly, almost guiltily, before looking up to the smiling Beowulf. The redhead placed a hand on her shoulder as he walked away.

Beowulf leaned on the aisle seat in front of Annabeth and Percy, he noticed their closeness and growled before he addressed the girl, "Hey Annie, how have you been?"

The response was a slap in the side, making him wince, make that one more person that could hurt him, "Ow…"

"That was for going missing," Annabeth said with a frown as she looked at the older boy, "Honestly, what kind of a person does that."

"Geez, Annie, I've already got one Mom…" he joked, "How've you been? Any boyfriends yet?"

The warrior smirked discreetly when he saw Percy's fist tighten. The look dropped and he focused on the blonde while he thought, _Good, just a bit more and he'll snap at me, "If he's anything like **him **that is…_

As for Annabeth, the daughter of Athena just blushed, "Gods, Beowulf! It's been seven years and that's the first thing you ask me?"

Elder teen frowned, "No, I asked about how you were first. It seems you've grown from that adorable little girl to a beautiful young woman. Then I asked about any boyfriends, so I can bash the skulls of any exes you may have. No one hurts my little sister."

Annabeth smiled softly at that, before standing to wrap her arms around the cloak wearing teen. He tensed momentarily before hugging her back, much to Percy's growing ire.

"I…Missed…you…so…much…" Annabeth whimpered into Beowulf's chest from their embrace before her shoulders started to shake as tears leaked out, "Why? Why did you do it? Why did you leave?"

Beowulf closed his eyes to hide his own tears and hugs the girl tighter, preferring to comfort her rather than answered. It was a hard decision he made, seven years ago, and he wouldn't have done it any differently; even for how it turned out for the other boy in their group.

_That reminds me…Luke is going to pay… _Beowulf silently raged,_ I will enjoy bathing Stormbreaker in his blood the next time I see him._

"Aww-!" a familiar voice cooed, making Beowulf pale, "How sweet! It seems like the little wolf is on the hunt and he just found himself some new prey!"

"…YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Beowulf announced as he released Annabeth and whipped around to leap at his uncle, who recently turned on the autopilot and was looking at Beowulf with amusement in his eyes. The Sun God yelped and dove under his nephew's body, sliding on the ground before flipping to a standing position. The demigod combat rolled and landed on his knees, reaching behind him and grabbing the Battle axe hidden behind his cloak. There was a silver flash and Stormbreaker transformed into its dual hand axe form.

"Geez, Beowulf, I can't believe you're still so easy to tease," Apollo taunted. The red-headed Berserker merely narrowed his eyes as they flashed red and threw both axes at the God.

Apollo laughed as he twisted and weaved out of the way of his nephews' axes, though he did wonder where the second one went. His thoughts were cut off when he suddenly felt himself be pulled towards his nephew; his eyes widen in shock when he sees his nephew lifts his arm, littered with Norse runes glowing blue. The Sun god looked at himself and noticed a single Norse rune glowing blue on his stomach.

"When did you…"

Beowulf cocks back his fist and rushes toward his uncle. Apollo desperately tried to move but to no avail, he was the perfect target for the approaching Berserker.

"I'm gonna make you beg me to stop!" Beowulf announced viciously with an evil grin that reminded Apollo of his sister.

"Oh crap!" The God muttered as he pulls out his bow holding it defensively, hoping it can handle the rage of a Berserker.

Beowulf lifts both hands up making it look like he was going to swing down before all of a sudden, his axes returned back to his hand like Mjolnir does for his grandfather, "Hold on to something," he called out in warning as the bus suddenly pulled up from its descent, causing the Hunters' and Campers' scream and curse as they all flew backwards. Apollo's eyes widen before he grinned.

_Just like your Mom…_he thought approvingly as he tensed himself when Beowulf's already impressive speed doubled. Bow clashed with fist as a loud clang rang out and Apollo laughed when he found himself being forced back into a skid as the blue magic surrounding the God disappeared and transferred to the driver's seat and reset the autopilot. As everyone else on the bus cursed the two, Apollo and Beowulf had their own conversation.

"I see your lessons Mimir have been paying off." Apollo complemented as the Norse rune on his stomach disappeared, causing a small smile to appear on his nephews' face. "Trained with Ares, did you?" the God inquired, the teen let out a grin.

"And Tyr," he replied cryptically. Apollo would have asked for more when Beowulf lifted his foot and kicked him in the stomach and walked towards the di Angelo siblings. Beowulf twirled his twin axes as another flash of silver surrounds them and they become a battle axe and putting it away. Looking at the two at his left with a serious look.

"To answer your questions on what you'll learn from me…" he said with his head leaned to the side as he drawled "Well, something like that." He finished, getting a pair of awed looks before Nico voiced his opinion on the matter.

"That…Was…_AWESOME_!" the boy exclaimed before looking at his still frozen sister, "Didja see that, Bianca? Did ya? Did ya? This is gonna be so cool!"

Bianca could only nod her head dumbly as she stared at the redhead that said he was their protector. She quickly averted her gaze as she felt her cheeks heat up. Luckily, the action was ignored by almost everyone.

_Almost _everyone.

Apollo grinned as he watched the scene, _Thank you Aphrodite…You've just made Beowulf's life **that **much more interesting for me._

Beowulf, who was ignorant of his spot as his Uncle's newest favorite source of entertainment, approached the driver's seat and turned off the autopilot. The warrior went to sit down, when Apollo appeared in the seat, his feet on the wheel and his arms crossed behind his head.

"I got it from here, Kid," the God said before waving his nephew off with a dismissive hand motion, "Go flirt with Thalia or something…"

Beowulf growled at his uncle before turning around to find a seat. When he did so, he was meet with glared from almost everyone on the bus, save the di Angelo siblings. He gave them all a blank stare before pointing at his uncle, "He made me do it!"

"Oi! I didn't make you do squat!" Apollo called from the front, "Now sit down, shut up, or I'll tell your Mom about the **other** night."

Beowulf found a seat rather quickly, unfortunately for him, it was right next to Thalia. Beowulf gave her a nervous smile, he jumped when she clung to his arm. It was then Beowulf remembered one of Thalia's fears and mentally kicked himself for forgetting that.

Said girl was glaring at him for two reasons. The first was for the same reasons before, she wanted answers as to why he left their (Beowulf, Thalia, Luke, Annabeth, and Grover's) group, where had he been for the past seven years? And the second reason was because he made her acrophobia act up big time.

Which was the only reason why she was clinging to his arm…his nice, strong, well-toned arm…it made her wonder what else was well-toned.

_Stop! Stop right there!_ Thalia berated her hormone driven thoughts as she looked away from the son of Artemis and chose to look at her limbs wrapped around his arm before releasing it. She took a few deep breaths in order to regain her composure, which crumbled when Beowulf suddenly wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

"Sorry, Lia," he muttered apologetically. "I forgot…"

"Y-Yeah, well…you still owe me an explanation, Wolfee," Thalia snapped, Unconsciously, she leaned into his embrace and a sigh escaped her lips when his arm tightened around her shoulders.

* * *

Apollo landed Sol and had everyone disembark, before he gave Beowulf a quick goodbye, "Beowulf I have a favor to ask you." He stated with a rare look of seriousness.

Beowulf gave him a look before silently nodding him asking his uncle to continue

"Could you look after my kids and train them?" Apollo asked hopefully, he understood how high the death rate his cabin had.

Beowulf gave his uncle a quick nod, "Of course I would, their family."

Apollo gave his nephew a bright smile before Sol transformed back into a sports car and he drives off.

* * *

Beowulf pulled his hood up as he entered the camp and entered a large building following the group's scent, finding the scent he enters through the door roughly…into someone's office. The gathered demigods (Percy, Annabeth, the di Angelo kids, and Thalia) jumped in shock of the sudden intrusion, while a man in a wheelchair with long hair and a beard moved back in shock and a man holding a coke dropped his can. The Latter scowled and snapped his fingers, making another coke can appear in his hand, before glaring at the hooded newcomer.

"And who are you?" he rudely asked, taking notice of Percy's tensing. The hooded teen pulled his hood down, his blue eyes staring at him annoyed.

"I am Beowulf McManus," the Berserker repeated with a snarl making the man drop his coke again as he stepped back, "Son of Ragnar McManus and Artemis Goddess of the hunt, legacy of Thor, and employee of Hades."

Dionysius leaned forward intrigued, "A Berserker. I haven't seen one of those in a long time…tell me how is, Thor doing nowadays, still a lightweight?"

The rest of the demigods blinked in confusion "What…" they all asked in unison "The Norse Gods exist?"

Beowulf ignored the demigods as he continued his conversation with Dionysius, "Grandfather is doing fine, he still upset about losing that drinking competition though," Beowulf said with a small grin, "claimed you cheated."

"Bah," Mr. D exclaimed, "I'm the wine God, no one can out drink me." He bragged as he left and turned to Chiron, "Let me know how this works out, Bye!"

The gathered demigods blinked before turning back to the equally stunned Chiron, "Well, I think that's all." They all turned to leave.

"Uh Chiron?" Percy inquired, getting the centaur's attention, "What about them?"

The dark-haired boy gestured to Beowulf, Bianca, and Nico. Beowulf rolled his eyes and pulled his hood up.

"I'll find our cabin," He told the siblings, "You two stay and listen to Chiron. I'll see you later."

"Hey wait a minute-!" Thalia tried to add something, but the redhead was already out the door and quite a distance away. The girl growled and her eyes narrowed, "Damn…"

"Language, Thalia, language," Chiron warned as he rolled past her, "Come, let's give these two a tour."

* * *

Beowulf walked through the campgrounds, using his cloaks ability to become transparent making him in a sense a ghost, an ability he added using runes. After finding Cabin 13, the berserker swiftly strolled past many other cabins, pausing only to examine that of his 'cousins in the 7th cabin.

_They look weak…_Beowulf thought critically as he observed the demigods around his uncle's cabin all crowned by golden hair, _I have a lot of work ahead of me. _He took note that they all noticed him, Beowulf allowed a small smile to appear on his face. _Good, _he thought,_ they have potential_. His disguise useless, Beowulf let himself reappear fully, making the campers tense. One camper with sandy blonde hair and with the same complexion as his uncle, stepped forward.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously. Moving his fingers to a few of his siblings, silently signaling them to either get back up or weapons, Beowulf was impressed.

He gave a chuckle scaring the boy in front of him a little bit, "It's rude to ask for one's name without giving your own."

"…True…" the younger teen replied, "My name is Lee Fletcher, counselor of Cabin Seven. Who are you?"

Lowering his hood Beowulf answered, "Beowulf McManus. Counselor of Cabin Thirteen."

The campers tensed and stepped back. The warrior frowned and narrowed his eyes, "I see…"

"S-See what?" Lee asked nervously. He was not ready to face a spawn of Hades.

"If this is how my Family reacts, I can only imagine how the rest of the camp will," Beowulf replied with a sigh as he looked to the sky, "Just because I am associated with Lord Hades you assume, I am dangerous."

"No! No…uh…well, yeah," Lee finished lamely, "It's…uh…um…"

"I wonder how your response would be if I told you I was the Son of Artemis?" the older teen asked with his arms crossed, making the cabin members gasp in shock. Lee frowned.

"Ok, buddy, first of all, you can't be in charge of Cabin 13 if you're not a child of Hades, second of all you can't be the son of Artemis, she's a manhater," he said. Before he could continue, Beowulf had whipped his bow out and fired several black arrows, all of which ended up pinning the Cabin Eight counselor to the wall of the cabin.

He started walking forward, which made the campers smirk as they anticipated their Father combusting the new camper for intruding on his territory. Their eyes widened in fear when nothing happened, no fire, no illness nothing.

Beowulf raised his gloved hand as he stood a small bit away from Lee Fletcher, making the teen close his eyes in fear. Instead of an agonizing burn from unholy fire or something along those lines, there was a minuscule pressure on his forehead. Opening his right eye, Lee stared into amused blue eyes of his cousin in front of him.

"You believe me now _Little Cousin_?" the elder demigod asked with an arrogant smirk.

Lee only stared with wide eyes, as did his siblings, while their obviously older cousin started unpinning him from the walls of the cabin. Beowulf patted his cousins' shoulder as he motioned for Lee to follow him outside.

"Tell me a little bit about the history of your cabin." He asked as he left to go outside before he was quickly followed by the others, all of which were bursting with questions and introductions. A bit later, Beowulf sighed as he started to look at the members of Cabin Seven, Lee at his side giving him a brief history of it.

"…And we're tied with Cabins Nine and Ten for the most deceased Counselors," the Son of Apollo said, "It kind of sucks."

"Gods, I was right, you all need training," Beowulf muttered as he pinched his brow, getting a frown from Lee.

"We train!" the Counselor protested, "No one, save the Hunters, are better archers than us!"

"And when you are forced to fight or flee, what happens?" Beowulf barked. Stopping as he turned to face his cousin, "How often do you turn away from the children of Ares and Athena, only to be struck down from behind?"

Lee frowned, "So what do you suggest? Father's only good at archery and medicine, it's all we know."

"And you think Apollo or Mom was just handed that gift?" Beowulf asked incredulously, "No! Your old man worked his Godly ass off for his archery to be on par with Mom! By Odin's beard, you descend from the man who taught Chiron! The Teacher of Heroes!"

By now, other members of the Seventh Cabin had filled the area listening to their cousin hanging on every word. Beowulf looked at them, his younger cousins, he continued, "I may not be your counselor, but you are family, and Apollo asked me to look out for you guys. So, I'll be damned to Hel before I see or let any of you die. So, I've decided to take you all under my wing, you're all going to be there when I train the other members of Cabin Thirteen."

Golden skinned faces turned pale and several campers stepped back in fear at the announcement. The Red-headed Berserker eyes looked at them in disappointment as he gave them a frown, "I expect there won't be any hostility between this cabin and Thirteen, am I understood?"

No one spoke causing him to scowl, "AM I Understood?" he repeated as his eyes flashed red.

"YES!" the group repeated. No one dared to speak up against how it was against the rules to order cabins around when you didn't belong to them.

Looking at an awestruck Lee, Beowulf asked, "Do you agree to this, Counselor?"

Lee blinked before he realized what Beowulf was saying. The young Blonde closed his eyes and nodded, "I agree…Cousin."

Beowulf nodded, "Good. We meet at the arena tomorrow at seven."

* * *

Beowulf pulled his hood up as he disappeared again, this time heading towards Cabin Eight to visit his sisters. Entering the cabin, a blue and white Viking shield with a black snarling wolf symbol appears on his arm with a silver flash. He quickly lifts it as a dozen silver arrows penetrate his shield before he looked up at the faces of his snarling sisters.

"That was mean," Beowulf pouted as some of his sisters gave him smug looks, his shield disappeared, and he lowered his hood, "You guys knew it was me the moment I entered the cabin."

Zoe walked up to Beowulf with her hands on her hips, "What does thou want Baby Brother?" she asked as the rest of the Hunter's went back to their business.

Beowulf growled at that nickname, causing Zoe to smirk, "I just came here to tell you guy's to prepare yourselves for Capture the Flag," he told his siblings with his finger pointed at them boldly, "The Beast of the Hunt is coming for them and he shall defeat your sorry butt's."

Zoe and the rest of the Hunters started to giggle, "Thy wit is most incredible Baby Brother." Zoe responded in amusement, causing Beowulf to growl.

"I'm not joking Zo, this isn't going to be like last time," He told them with clenched fists, "I'm not that overconfident little kid with a cool moniker, I'm a proper warrior now and I will defeat you! I earned that name!"

"Thou may have earned thyself a fancy title, brother," She told him snobbishly, "Thou shalt learn Thy place on the battlefield."

Beowulf's eyes now flashed red as his face turned red in anger, "Then I shall meet you on the Battlefield!" he yelled as he stormed out of the cabin.

* * *

Beowulf left his sisters minutes after his minor declaration of war. Many steered clear of the angry Berserker, he started grumbling to himself about stupid sisters. That evening, Chiron called for an assembly.

"Campers," the centaur said, his disguise dropped, "We have three new members. All of which have been claimed."

The Eleventh Cabin sighed in relief. Things were getting too crowded for them.

The sun seemed to pause in its descent beyond the mountains as Bianca, Nico, and Beowulf took the stage. The younger two were now wearing the orange shirt of the camp, black jeans, and tennis shoes. Bianca's hat was removed, and her hair was pulled back into a loose braid courtesy of Annabeth.

Beowulf removed his cloak, as he stepped on stage, getting hungry looks by the campers of Cabin Ten. He wore a black muscle shirt on his slightly tanned skin, that hid a well-defined torso, faded carpenter jeans, and black combat boots on his feet. Around his waist, was a large leather belt with the symbol of Thor engraved on a leather plate, on the side, there were two metal loops that held the twin axes of Stormbreaker. Tattoos decorated his arms, on his left shoulder was a large Berserker symbol, a Ulfberht sword with Howling wolves on each side **(Just search the Viking symbol of for Honor and switch the Ravens with howling wolves, it's the same color to.)**, on both forearms were Celtic knots, and on his right fist, he had the Thor written in runes with the word Artemis written on the other. With all the Tattoo's on his arm, no one noticed the strange Roman tattoo with a bow on the inside of his arm.

Chiron noticed with subtle amusement as he glanced over the group that Thalia was sending glares to Cabin Ten.

"Bianca and Nico di Angelo," Chiron announced. The two stepped forward and instantly a yellow-green flame appeared above either of their heads, forming the Helm of Darkness, the symbol of Hades. Campers burst into chatter, only silencing when Chiron whined loudly. He turned to kneel, "All hail Bianca di Angelo, and All Hail Nico di Angelo, children of Hades!"

Reluctantly, the other campers knelt and bowed their heads. Beowulf remained standing but bowed his head as well with a small smile on his face as he glanced at the two. Bianca looked like she wanted the ground to open up beneath her, while Nico grinned and bowed back like he just completed an impressive feat.

After a moment passed, Chiron rose as well as the rest of the Campers before he looked to Beowulf, "Beowulf McManus, step forward."

The di Angelo siblings stepped back as the Redhead stepped forward. Beowulf took a deep breath before looking up as the symbol of his mother appeared above him, a silver bow and arrow. More murmurs filled the crowd before they suddenly silenced.

The image above him was suddenly filled with a blue hammer, it was Mjolnir, the symbol of Thor, and a smaller Helm of Darkness. The crowd gasped again while Chiron spoke, "All hail Beowulf McManus! Son of Artemis, Legacy of Thor, and the Counselor of Cabin Thirteen!"

* * *

**An: I was bored so I decided to finish this one early and publish an extra chapter hope you guys enjoy.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of Rick's works although if I did there would have been more crossovers between all the pantheons.**

**What I do own is all my OC's that will appear.**

**So, without further delay... Sit back relax and enjoy the stories**

**Beast of the Hunt**

**Ⅳ**

* * *

Beowulf stood up after Chiron's announcement, the symbols above him faded away as he smiled. He was proud of his heritage and excepted his status. Lord Hades wasn't that bad an employer, yet he still counted the days till his five years were up.

"What does that mean?" a boy that was tall and broad shouldered asked as he stepped forward from his place standing next to the other Ares' Campers, "How can he be the Son of a Manhater…if he's Cabin Thirteen's Counselor?"

"Eff you that's how," Beowulf replied challengingly, electing a few snickers from other campers. Ares taught that to him not that long ago, and he's been wanting to try it for a while, how ironic that he used it on the kid of the god who taught him that…though he did censor himself for Nico's sake. Not that it lessened the glares from Bianca and Chiron.

The teen's nostrils flared, and his angry green eyes narrowed, "You wanna go, Newbie?"

"Nah, there's nowhere to go," Beowulf replied with a shrug before turning to Chiron, ignoring the boy's heated glare, asked, "So where's the food?"

Chiron blinked and gestured to the dinning pavilion that overlooked the sea. Beowulf nodded and looked at the two di Angelo children, "You two hungry?"

"Yeah!" Nico replied, getting a hearty chuckle from the warrior as he walked towards them. Beowulf glanced at the still nervous Bianca and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok, Bianca?" the auburn-haired demigod asked concerned for the girl. The girl nodded slightly, making him smile softly, "Good. Let's get some grub."

With that, he led the siblings to the pavilion, a burst of chatter from the Campers. Chiron sighed and looked up at the sky, frowning when he saw the Moon start to fall sooner than it should have.

_Something bad is going to happen soon, _Chiron thought with a frown, _I just know it._

* * *

Beowulf, Nico, and Bianca arrived at the pavilion near some space by Cabin Twelve, which suddenly exploded into green flames, as a black gothic table rose from the ground. The counselor of Cabin Thirteen sighed and rubbed his head, _Subtlety is not your forte…is it boss._

"Take a seat," he said softly, "I've got the food covered."

The two Hades children nodded and sat down, Nico on Bianca's left, the girl sitting on the right side's edge near where they arrived, so they could see the other tables. Beowulf nodded approvingly before reaching into his backpack pulling out two small stones. Nico and Bianca looked down at the strange symbols, the latter confused and the former curious.

"Here's something Capo taught me," the Son of Artemis said a smile as he put his hand on the stones and channeled some magic into it. Two blue flashes appeared in front of the kids and they raise their hands to shield their eyes. They lowered their hands as soon as a delicious smell filled their nostrils.

Nico and Bianca gaped as a plate of roast meat and some type of bread sat in front of them. Beowulf chuckled at their shock and awe, earning their attention. The older demigod sat down opposite of them and prepared his own food.

"Well?" he asked, "Go on, and eat up, the deer is fresh, cooked only three days ago."

"B-But where? How?" "That's so awesome!"

Beowulf grinned at the di Angelo siblings' varying responses, "I'll explain it later. Just eat. The others are gonna show up soon and I have a feeling that- "

"HEY NEWBIE!" Beowulf sighed and turned to face the same guy he rudely replied to earlier. Behind him were several muscled boys, all just as tall as the one in front of them. They all shared masculine facial structures, broad shoulders, and impressively large physiques, like Beowulf. Blue eyes looked up at the glaring green, and the teen sneered, "You don't look so tough up close…"l

"The same could be said for you," Beowulf replied with a frown as he stood from his seat, towering slightly over the boy's, "I guess you want to fight?"

A gleam appeared in the boy's eyes as he smirked, "Yeah. You could say that."

"Then it can wait until tomorrow," Beowulf dismissed casually, sitting back down. Before the camper could retort, the warrior continued in a condensing tone, "Or would you rather have your ass handed to you in private, so your pride isn't hurt, _Child of Ares_?"

The teen and his brothers, scowled, "Fine. Tomorrow. We'll spread the word so that the Apollo kids can patch you broken body back together when I'm done with you."

"All you had to say is you wanted an audience," Beowulf commented as the boy walked away, his brothers following behind him. His frown disappeared and he looked at the two kids, "You planning to watch me fight him."

The two nodded and went back to their meal. Beowulf nodded at that and tapped the goblet in front of his seat, "_Mead."_

The cup filled up with yellowish green liquid, Beowulf grabbed it taking a large swing. He coughed it up a second later, "The Hell? _Mountain Dew_? I said _Mead_!" The warrior ranted in Fury as he threw his cup to the ground smashing it to pieces. "How in the nine realms am I supposed to get a buzz from _Mountain Dew_?"

"What's a buzz?" Nico asked. Tilting his head as he looked up from his food. Bianca frowned at Beowulf disapprovingly. The Berserker stared at the boy for a few moments before looking at the ground to his right.

With a mild glare, Beowulf muttered, "Hades…You are Evil."

* * *

In the Underworld, the god in question stopped mid conversation with his wife before grinning. Not one of his usual _I'm so evil and brilliant _grins, but a _something I arranged is going according to plan_ grin. Shaking himself from his stupor, the Death God smiled at his confused wife and said, "Beowulf just found out something I hid in our agreement." He let out a haunting laugh, "Only three more years to go."

* * *

In the woods the boys, mother stooped following some tracks as she let out a relieved sigh, "Thank us, my baby boy isn't going to be drinking anymore." She thought aloud before she continued her hunt.

* * *

Inside the big house, a small tear fell down Mr. D's cheek before it quickly disappears, _A great tragedy has occurred today_ the Wine God thought as he felt the sorrow of his fellow drinker before he glared at the ground. _Curse you uncle for robbing the world of a great drinker_.

* * *

After dinner, the rest of the evening was a total bust. Well, that was partially because as soon as he got back to Cabin 13, the man in question picked a corner, curled up in a fetal position and sobbed. Hard. While Bianca gaped at the scene of their usually calm and collected guardian almost literally crying over spilled milk, Nico tried to cheer his new 'brother' up, but when he asked if Beowulf wanted a drink, the sobs renewed. Eventually (two hours later), the two siblings managed to get their Guardian into his bed, where he promptly was conked out from sheer emotional exhaustion. They then retreated to their own rooms for the night.

The first thing Beowulf realized as the sun intentionally woke him with its light, was that his 'class' started in an hour, he internally shivered at the mention of class: he didn't want to mess up again. The second thing he realized, was that his fight would be in thirty minutes. Beowulf groaned and rolled out of his bed, reaching up and behind him to pull his shirt off. He scowled at the article of clothing.

_That is the last time I go to bed sobbing over not being able to get drunk, _thought the demigod before standing and going to his closet. With a small smirk, he threw the doors open and grabbed a small leather box with a lightning blue hammer on it.

"Time to put someone in their place," Beowulf said as he outstretched his arm and called for his battle axe Stormbreaker, "Ready to fight…Storm?"

* * *

Mark Andrews was certain this new guy would be creamed if his half-sister, Clarisse, was here, but she wasn't so he would have to step up. He was ready for the fight, having arrived in his bronzed armor with a Spartan-based helmet atop his head. On his left arm was a large three-foot wide circular shield with the Olympian symbol on it and in his right hand was a sword with a two-foot long blade.

Currently, Mark was impatiently stabbing a straw dummy, his brethren from Ares' cabin watching intently. The green-eyed Ares child turned to face the members of Apollo's cabin, who woke up at dawn on the dot, before sneering, "Well? Where is he?"

"He'll be here," Lee replied in confidence, glancing up at the filling arena seats. His attention went to the entrance when two certain black-haired siblings walked in.

Bianca shyly approached Lee and, after convincing the taller boy leaned over, whispered in his ear, "Beowulf is on his way, he said he needed to do something first."

The counselor of Cabin Seven nodded and righted himself before telling his Cabinmates to go find seats in the audience. Most did, taking the seats near Aphrodite's girls, attempting to get their attention. Lee sighed and rubbed his forehead. Their father's corruption ran strong in some of his siblings, hopefully his father hasn't corrupted his cousin.

"Hey! Where is he?" Mark cried out, his blood already pumping, "What, did little red wimp out or something?"

"Take That Back!" Nico demanded, being held in place by his sister, "Beowulf's gonna wipe the floor with you!"

"Nico, shut up!" Bianca hissed. Her brother paid her no heed.

"No way, Beowulf's not a coward," the boy replied with a frown, "He can't make fun of Beowulf behind his back, I won't let him!"

"That's very nice of you Nico," a familiar said from behind the di Angelo siblings, "but I think I can defend myself." They turned to look up at their counselor, and their jaws drooped.

Dressed in tough leather armor, Beowulf definitely looked like a Viking. Around his head was an iron helmet that completely covered his face, with a black horsehair plume proudly showing his Greek heritage. The leather chest plate he wore was interesting, it seemed to be decorated with the same wolf symbol that was on his shield, as it rested over nothing, usually Beowulf would wear chain mail under his armor, but he decided to give the boy an advantage. Over his arms were iron vambraces that covered his arm tattoo's, on his hands he wore black fingerless gloves with metal plates attached to make his punches more powerful. He had dark jeans on, with his large belt this time with a blue half kilt attached to it, he had leather shin guards that attached were attached to the combat boots he arrived in protecting his feet. However, it was his battle axe Stormbreaker that drew most of the attention.

* * *

Only two people knew what that weapon was outside of the Ares' and Artemis' cabins. And those two were Mr. D and Chiron, both staring in shock. Percy, seated near Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Chiron, saw his teacher's face.

"Hey, Chiron, are you ok?" the dark-haired boy asked, earning the others' attention. The wheelchair-disguised man had a slack jaw and slowly responded, though it was more of an awed proclamation than a response.

"T-T-The Stormbreaker axe…" Chiron said in surprise, "But why would Thor give it to one of his legacy's"

"The what?" Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover replied. Behind them, seated with the other Hunters near Mr. D, Zoe snorted.

"Thy ignorance is insulting," the lieutenant of Artemis' Hunters sneered at the group, "The Stormbreaker axe was the weapon used by Thor, Norse god of Storms, during the Aesir-Vanir war."

"Thor!" Percy replied in shock as he turned to face her, "How'd he meet Thor?"

"Thine ears are filled with corn," Zoe snapped harshly at the Son of Poseidon, earning the boy's scowl, "Dids't thou do not pay attention to when he was claimed Boy. Beowulf is Thor's grandson, he raised him after my Mistress and the rest of the Hunt was forced to leave. Although who my little brother received the weapon, I have no clue."

"How he obtained it?" Mr. D asked in wonder, "That is the question isn't it?"

The God then stood up and said in a bored tone, "Will all noncombatants please leave the arena?"

Beowulf nodded at Lee as he started to lead the di Angelo siblings out of the arena, while Mark glared at the newcomer. As soon as they were alone Mr. D continued, "Then let the fight begin!"

* * *

Marked banged his fist on his shield, giving an intimidating war cry. Beowulf was not impressed, he dropped Stormbreaker on the ground and took of his chest plate, causing all the girls to squeal and all the guys to scowl, on his well define chest was a tattoo of the rune meaning honor and on his back was a lot of tally marks for what nobody knew. Thalia and Annabeth gasped in shock when they noticed the wide assortment of scars he had.

"I won't be needing these," Beowulf calmly replied as he dropped his gear, his arrow riddled shield appeared and he quickly snapped the arrows off his shield before entering a boxer stance and glaring at Mark, "Bring it, Hothead."

"Grr, DIE!" the child of Ares roared as he ran towards the Berserker with his shield held up. Beowulf shook his head and brought his own shield up. Blue eyes closed as the son of Ares approached. He took a minute breath before his right grabbed his shield as well and he lowered his stance.

_Now, _Beowulf thought as he lifted his shield right when Mark brought his blade down. Beowulf paired the downward slash with his shield as he got lower and quickly used Mark's momentum to body flip the kid with his shield. Mark landed on the ground hard as the air left him before quickly getting up and glaring at the redhead, who allowed his shield to transform back into its bracelet mode.

"I won't be needing this if that's all you got," Beowulf informed his opponent, getting another snarl from the son of the War God. Mark brought his own shield up and charged, preparing to barrel into the warrior and send him rolling. However, Beowulf did one thing he never thought an opponent would do.

He took a step to the right, out of his path. Mark growled and skid to a stop well past the redhead, their distance being equivalent to that from when they started.

"Too scared to face me head on, Moon boy?" spat the current Counselor of Ares' Cabin. Beowulf frowned.

"God's is that the best you could come up with?" he asked Mark, "Moon boy…How original…"

"You dare mock me?"

"Nah, I'll leave that to you, you do better at embarrassing yourself than I ever could," Beowulf replied in a serious tone. As he anticipated, Ares' son roared in anger as he charged forward with his shield up once more. Beowulf held his ground this time and shoulder charged Mark, surprisingly, denting Mark's shield and knocking him back on the ground.

"I'm going to decapitate you!" Mark proclaimed as he got back up and attempted to shield bash Beowulf once again.

This time it worked catching Beowulf completely by surprise as he stumbled backwards. Mark leapt on that like a lion pouncing on a wounded gazelle, bringing his shield back to slash once again with his sword. As he turned to avoid the strike, Beowulf felt a small trickle on his exposed chest as the blade grazed, a faint cut left in its wake slightly ruining his tattoo. He lifts his left arm to block the following backhand from Mark's shield, before giving him a straight punch to the gut creating some space between them.

"First blood is mine, newbie," Mark arrogantly proclaimed with a smirk as he faced his opponent.

"Hm, it seems I underestimated you," Beowulf mussed as he examined the wound and stretched out his arm to the side. To Mark's (and everyone else's) shock, his axe flew back into his hand. Beowulf sent his own smirk in Mark's direction as his eyes start glowing blue and lightning started generating on Stormbreaker, "Or you just got lucky."

Mark's astonishment, matched by those of the other campers, swiftly vanished and he smirked, not arrogantly, but in amusement, "This just got more interesting…Alright, Newbie, bring it!"

Giving a respectful nod, Beowulf obliged and ran forward, before he jumped about 15 feet in the air with his axe poised for a downward strike. The War Demigod blinked in confusion and awe as he looked up, "H-H-How!"

With a mighty war cry, Beowulf swung Stormbreaker down hitting the ground hard before a large lightning shockwave erupted causing Mark to fly back from the blast. Taking advantage of his opponent's weak state Beowulf slowly walks to the down Mark with Stormbreaker resting over his shoulder, "Your first mistake was challenging me." He told the son of Ares before he hit his helmeted helmet with the handle of Stormbreaker, knocking him out cold. The audience was silent in awe of that display of power before Chiron started to clap.

It set off an explosion of cheers.

* * *

Beowulf turned to face the crowd as he started putting his leather chest plate back on, causing all the girls to groan, before he sheathed Stormbreaker on his back, smiling and giving a wave, before looking back down at his foe. Kneeling, Beowulf puts his free hand on Mark's back and checks him for any visible wounds.

Not finding any blood Beowulf nods in satisfaction _Nicely done, _Beowulf thought, he looked up as someone cried out his name. The red-head smiled at an approaching Nico, standing and walking towards the running ten-year-old, behind him, Lee and Bianca slowly followed, both giving smiles of their own.

Nico barreled into the teen, giving him a congratulatory hug before smiling up at him, "That. Was. AWESOME! Can you teach me how to do that?"

"I can't give you the lightning powers," Beowulf told the boy with a frown causing Nico to look down in disappointment, before the red-head smiled ruffling the boy's hair affectionately, "But if you stick to my training, you could become better."

"Sweet!" Nico replied. Beowulf looked back up as Lee stood an arm's length away from his cousin.

"_Damn," _he said, getting elbowed in the side by Bianca, "What? There's no other way to say it, he beat the dude with like one punch!"

"Not around Nico," the girl replied with a frown before smiling at Beowulf, "That…was cool."

"That's an understatement," Lee quipped, "Whatever you're doing to get that good, count me in! The last time someone made Cabin Five look that dumb was Percy Jackson, but that was because he made a swirly attempt backfire."

_Hm, that's interesting, _Beowulf mussed before giving his cousin a confident smirk, "Think you can keep up?"

"Hey, if you can do that, and come out unscathed, I can handle whatever you throw at me," Lee replied with a confident nod. Beowulf gave his cousin a smile as he starts to chuckle darkly causing his cousin to shiver in fear.

"Hahaha…Ah dear cousin, you won't be able to handle my form of training." Beowulf replied before he turned to his cousins, "Training starts in an hour!" he declared, making the smiling faces nod his way before he faced a slowly waking Mark. The son of Ares was rubbing the back of his head and was now seated on the dirt ground, his helmet at his right with a discarded shield and sword. A slightly tanned hand appeared in his sight and the teen looked up.

Beowulf gave a small smile, "You fought well and honorably. Don't feel that bad, I've been fighting Giants for since I was nine…"

"Heh, then my loss isn't that surprising," the teen muttered before he accepted the hand and got to his feet with determination burning in his eyes, "I want a rematch!"

"Some other time," the Berserker replied with a smirk, "You need to get that concussion looked at. I didn't find any visible wounds, but there are bound to be some internal damage."

"Yeah, my shield took the brunt of the damage," Mark mussed as he picked up his shield and examined the dent, "Tch, look at what you did. Man, I hope Chuck can fix this."

"Charlie Beckendorf, the head of Hephaestus' Cabin, right?" Beowulf asked with furrowed brows. Getting a nod, Beowulf let out a grin appear on his face, "Good. I'm getting names down, although I was led to believe that a girl was in charge of Ares' Cabin. Clarice or something…"

"Her name is Clarisse," Mark corrected sternly before smirking "And she'd kick your ass for sure. You're lucky she's on a quest right now."

"I doubt that," Beowulf mumbled before shrugging, "I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously from the very beginning. I wasn't expecting that cut, and because of it I lost my temper and almost killed you with a lightning blast. You're skilled, but that can always be improved. If you'd like you and your cabin can join us in training."

"Humm, maybe," the current counselor of Cabin Five mused before turning towards his brethren and calling over his shoulder, "Good fight McManus. Next time, I'll cream you!"

"When hell freezes over, Junior!" Beowulf called back, he smirked when he saw Mark's step falter in anger. He liked the kid and despite his hotheadedness, the temporary counselor was a good guy. Beowulf turned back to his two charges and his approaching cousins while the other campers started leaving. His smile fell when he noticed Chiron, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and Percy approaching,

"I must say my dear boy, that was quite an impressive fight," Chiron complemented impressed by the warrior's display of strength and skill, "Although I must ask, how did you acquire the Stormbreaker axe? Last I heard it was lost after the Aesir-Vanir war."

Beowulf shrugged, "I don't know, all I remember was Grandfather Thor taking me to Vanaheim when I was six. I remember going to this cave where Stormbreaker rested, grandfather told me to pick it up, when I touched the handle a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and all of a sudden I lifted it, I remember being shocked that the lightning didn't hurt and the loud cheer grandfather gave." He answered with a far-off look.

"Damn," Grover answered impressed, only to yelp in pain when Bianca kicked one of his legs, earning a round of laughs from the others and snapping Beowulf out of his stupor.

"I see," Chiron replied, before crossing his arms and looking at the gathered teens before looking at the Berserker before him. "A training session, hm?" he asked. Beowulf nodded confidently. The centaur stroked his beard before nodding back, "I'll…see how it goes before I give my approval."

"Sounds fair," Beowulf said before looking at Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy. He glared momentarily at Percy the later before smiling at the other two, "What can I do for you girls?"

Percy frowned, taking note of how Beowulf acknowledged him, while Thalia stepped forward with crossed arms. She then extended one arm and poked the teen in the chest, "You owe_ us_ an explanation, Wolfee."

"You sure that you don't mean _'me', _Thalia?" Lee asked with a smirk, bringing attention to the fact that he knew something about their relationship. It probably didn't help that Beowulf vaguely talked about his trip with Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia with his cousins after much coercing.

"Stuff it, Fletcher!" Thalia snapped with red cheeks before rounding back to the straight-faced red-haired Berserker in front of her, _"Well?"_

"Well…err…Can't this wait until after training, Lia?" Beowulf pleaded, glancing at the crowd, "There are some…delicate bits that I have to leave out…"

"That's what she said!" a voice cried from the crowd. Lee bit on his cheek to keep from laughing outright, fearing his cousin's reaction, the rest of his cabin following his action, while Beowulf and Thalia turned beet red. The redhead whipped his head to face the group with his eyes flashing red.

"Alright, whoever said that just made _everyone's _life a living hell for the next hour!" Beowulf snapped with a red face, "I wasn't planning to, but you all are now going to get real acquainted with my favorite form of tor-training! Today you shall learn the true meaning of pain!"

"What's that?" a curious Nico asked not hearing the warrior's last comment. The redhead smirked at the boy, a deadly smirk that would have made even Hades, Lord of the Underworld shiver in fear. Lee silently cursed whatever idiot sibling had interrupted their older cousin, while Bianca and Nico swallowed heavily. The other Cabin Seven members all paled like they had the day before when they first met Beowulf. Percy pitied the gathered group while Chiron sighed.

"I'll go prepare the medical tent," the Centaur said as he rolled out of the arena, "Do try not to kill them."

"Don't worry," Beowulf responded as he started cackling evilly, "I'll only half kill them." The entire group let out a collective gulp.

* * *

**AN: Will Beowulf kill them? Find out next time on Poke… I mean The Beast of the Hunt!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of Rick's works although if I did there would have been more crossovers between all the pantheons.**

**What I do own is all my OC's that will appear.**

**So, without further delay... Sit back relax and enjoy the stories**

**Beast of the Hunt**

**Ⅴ**

* * *

"Come on you worthless piles of shit!" Beowulf barked at his new trainee's. "I want to see blurs where your arms should be!"

"I…Didn't…Sign…Up…For…This…" Lee huffed out as he started his thirteenth set of pushups with a large fifty-pound backpack full of rocks on his back. Others his age were in the same predicament, but the fool with a big mouth, who used the 'Phrase' prior to their torment, had to deal with a hundred-pound backpack and Beowulf himself randomly switching from teaching the younger kids to yelling at him. The ironic part of this was that it was one of the Stoll Brothers, Travis, who was currently acting the part of Cabin leader for the Hermes and Unclaimed children at Cabin Eleven.

"Join…The…Club!" Said teen grunted with each strained movement. To the side watching along with curious other campers, aside from Aphrodite's daughters who were ogling the new 'meat', were the younger children of Apollo under the age thirteen sat and watched, joined by the di Angelo siblings. The younger children had stooped their exercises at the first break, lacking the stamina required to continue, and the members of Apollo's Cabin currently were working with Beowulf, ignoring poor Travis for now, to properly string a bow.

"No-no pull it tighter Andrew," Beowulf corrected one of the kids as he helped him, "If the string is too slack, your arrow won't be going anywhere. Like this, see?"

"Beowulf, how's this?"

"Is this right?"

"I need some help, Beowulf!"

Beowulf chuckled as some of the younger and physically challenged kids held their bows out. He's always loved kids and their innocence, as an orphan at age nine he always enjoyed helping the orphanage that took him in. With a great amount of patience, which came from his experience with his old students, he helped them string their bows, and after going to yell at Travis some more, he pulled out a Viking throwing knife from one of the pouches on his belt that are full of them.

"Are we all set?" He asked, getting nods and confirmations from them, "Good! Now, to make a bow your own, you have to add a personal touch. However, this knife is pretty sharp, and I'd be in trouble if I let you guys use the knife, so I'll hold it until you get at least some training in armed combat, alright?"

"OK!" was the excited gathered reply.

Beowulf tried to suppress his smile, "Cool, so who's fir-?"

"Beowulf, m'boy, are you finished tort-err, training the children?" Chiron asked as he clopped forward, interrupting the warrior, "The counselors want to convene on the upcoming Capture the Flag game: Campers v Hunters."

"I thought I would be, but I think I have more work cut out for me than I expected, " Beowulf hummed and glanced at the slowing teens huffing and puffing as they did what many Berserker children would call a light warm up, "I honestly thought the training here would be…I don't know, more depth. I mean, with you training them…"

"Ah, but you forget, I was training one hero at a time back when I made a name for myself," Chiron reminded him, "Now I'm stuck with nearly a hundred without help from Mr. D or anyone else for that manner."

_That explains the high death rate, _Beowulf thought bitterly before he sighed, "I understand. I had a couple of students of my own, and it is a pain to teach a bunch of kids how to be bers-err, slay-uh, Vikings."

_Nice cover,_ an amused Chiron thought as the kids started murmuring excitedly rather than being frightened. Sighing, he rubbed his face, "Yes, well…I hope you show up. The meeting is after lunch."

"Okay, Chiron," Beowulf replied, ready to go back to his current lesson.

As Chiron trotted away, he couldn't help but add in, "And by the way, Thalia wanted me to remind you that you promised her an explanation for your absence."

As he left chuckling, the younger campers started asking why Beowulf looked so white all of a sudden and why he was whimpering.

* * *

"Lousy no good…I'll deck him if he doesn't show…" Thalia grumbled as she paced back and forth around her tree. She had cornered the auburn-haired Berserker earlier at lunch after he gave his offering giving him another reminder to show up where she specified that they would meet for the upcoming conversation. Leaning against it, Percy watched with a small smile. He was present due to the fact that Grover and Annabeth were present. Not to mention that he would be assured a story if what Grover's previous tale about that night so long ago were anything to go by. Maybe he could get to the bottom of why the guy (seemingly) hated him so much.

'Relax, Thalia," Annabeth said as she turned the page of yet another book she had obtained, "He'll show. Beowulf doesn't break promises."

"Yeah, except for…well, technically he didn't break it, he just showed up late," Grover mused as he picked something green from between his left hoof, sniffing it, and then popping it in his mouth. Beowulf eyed his Satyr friend wearily grossed out.

"Oh, he'll show up, or I'll go make him show up!" Thalia rages. Percy bit his lip to repress a chuckle. He didn't understand why she was so mad, but the way she acted when it wasn't directed at him just cracked him up.

"Someone say my name?" Beowulf asked as he appeared out of nowhere wearing his camp attire. Percy jumped at his appearance along with the other demigods. How such a big man like Beowulf can move so silently he'll never know.

"You bastard, you've been holding off too long! Tell me what happened over the past seven years…And why the Hell didn't you come back in those years?" Thalia demanded as she jabbed him in the chest with a finger.

"Why, Lia, did you miss me?" He teased, getting a blush and growl from the girl in question. Holding his hands up in an attempt to calm down the daughter of Zeus, he chuckled nervously, "Jeez, Lia I was joking, no need to fly off the handle. I'll talk."

Her rage would not be stopped, as Thalia threatened him with a raised fist, "You've got 'til the count of ten to give me an excuse not to punch you for being so goddamn late! One! Five! T- "

"I died!" Beowulf interjected with a completely serious look on his face.

No one dared to make a noise. Percy stared in disbelief at the serious redhead while Thalia and Annabeth had their jaws slacken. Grover, in the midst of recovering from the heart attack the warrior's arrival, submitted to Morpheus's calls and fainted on the spot.

Percy, being the most emotionally distant from the man, but still curious, recovered first, "Wait…You died? How?"

"Dismemberment," Beowulf said as he fought the urge to answer sarcastically, he winced a little as he reached for his shoulder and rubbed his arm where a scar was, "A terrible way to die…no warrior should die without their weapon in hand. And let me tell you, it wasn't that great an experience either…no sir, not one bit. My respect for Battle Master Tyr increased after that experience."

Now feeling just, a tad bit green, Percy had to ask, "S-Seriously?"

"Yep! My right arm was yanked first after I separated from the group at the State Park," Beowulf's appearance turned dark, "Father fucking bullhead…got me by surprise on that front. Then a freaking hound dog got my leg and well…yeah…I was everywhere. At least I killed the fuckers before I bleed out with a smile on my face, prepared to meet my father in Valhalla."

Annabeth finally recovered and began checking on his limbs, looking for marks or hints of being done in by such a manner. Thalia was still staring at him with a gaping mouth. Percy had excused himself to use the bushes nearby, as that imagery was too much for his taste.

Grover was thankfully, still unconscious or he would've neglected his manners and mimicked Percy right then and there.

"How did you survive?" Annabeth asked, finding small marks along the back of his shoulders that would back up his story. She began to rub her finger over the one on his left shoulder to find that they looked like the aftermath of some stitching and/or searing.

"I just told you that I didn't," Beowulf replied before he slapped her prodding hand away, "Stop it, I'm fine. I just died before I was supposed to. The Fate Sisters had woven quite the string for me, and I wasn't supposed to leave yet. Hell, Mimir just barely convinced Lord Hades and Lady Persephone to fix me. I still owe them…though seeing as Lord Hades took my alcohol that conniving son of a-!"

There was a lightning strike nearby, and not from Thalia from the way she jumped back in surprise. Looking at the sky, Beowulf shouted, "I was gonna say 'Bastard' you egotistical old fart! It's not like I can say the other b word, I'm the son of Artemis."

There was an unpleasant rumbling, but Beowulf brushed it off, being immune to lightning and all. His other grandfather needed to lighten up.

"So, you died, and My Undead Uncle brought you back after this Mimi convinced him to?" Thalia asked.

"Mimir," Beowulf corrected as he put his hands in his pocket, "He's the Norse god of oracles and prophecy. But other than that yeah, that pretty much sums it up," he finished before interlocking his hands behind his head, "We done?"

Thalia caught herself mentally admiring his abs before shaking herself out of it and glaring at the man before her, "No! We are not 'done'! You still have to explain what you've been doing these past seven years!"

Beowulf hummed and looked at the sky before looking back at her with a frown adorned on his face and he said, "No I don't."

"Yes, yes you do!" Thalia shot back angrily as she got closer, "You rising from the dead still doesn't make sense."

"Does it have to? I mean, _we _are dealing with _Greek _'mythology' almost every day of our lives, aren't we?" the warrior countered.

"He's got a point," Percy chimed in as he returned to the group. An electric blue glare was locked on his form.

"Stay out of this, Bubble Boy!" Thalia snapped.

Percy frowned, "Or what, Porcupine Head?"

"Wanna see what happens when a lightning bolt strikes the same place twice?" Thalia snarled.

"Like your aim is that good," Percy taunted

"I could always use the practice!"

"You certainly need it!"

"I will fry you where you stand!"

"What happens if I sit down?"

Beowulf watched the bickering go back and forth in amusement.

_This is better than Television_…he mused before realized that this was a perfect time to disappear, he gave a small smile, _Thanks Sea-For-Brains, Jr.! Your timely argument has gotten me an out!_

And with that thought, he silently disappeared without a sound, sometime after the duo snap out of their argument. Annabeth, who had moved to check on Grover, sighed and rubbed her head, "Great, now we'll have hunt him down for answers later. Right now, we've got to get to the council meeting."

"This isn't over, Barnacle Boy!" Thalia growled to her cousin.

"You're right it's not. err…Elektra!" Percy retorted after faltering on a good comeback.

"Thalia 1: Seaweed Brain 0." Annabeth sighed as she helped Grover up before facing her fellow demigods, "Percy, Elektra was a dramatic Heroine and she had nothing to do with lightning. That and your delay cost you the win. Now that that's settled, let's get a move on."

* * *

Beowulf leaned back with his arms crossed and a small smile on his face as Travis Stoll glared daggers at him, looking ragged and exhausted, while his twin Conner kept making jibes at his brother's predicament. Lee, who managed to clean up somewhat, was talking excitedly to Mark Andrews, who had gained some respect for the children of Apollo for their endurance training, and Katie Gardner, who kept stealing glances at the blond son of Apollo. Charlie Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard both sat on Beowulf's other side, placing him opposite of the Stoll brothers, and whispered to each other about the new counselor. Three chairs remained open for Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia, who entered after fifteen minutes of waiting.

Thalia was glaring holes into Beowulf's head for his escape. The redhead merely ignored her, trying desperately not to look her in the eye. A throat was cleared as Chiron entered with his guise of being handicapped up so he could wheel in the room without knocking anything over.

"This meeting, which has been called in order to prepare for the upcoming Campers versus Hunters Capture-The-Flag game is now in session," Chiron began formally, before dropping the formality and asking almost pleadingly, "Anyone got any ideas?"

"I say we ask the new guy, "Mark said with a grin as he glanced at his (self-proclaimed) rival, "Whaddya say, Wulf? You got a plan?"

"You say something, Mark?" Beowulf asked in a bored tone, getting a growl from the teen, before he raised his hands defensively, "Just kidding. Yeah, I could think up a plan, but that's not the first issue we should address. Our first issue is to determine a captain."

"We need someone that can stand against Zoe, seeing as she is usually the one to get the flag," Annabeth mused, getting frowns from several faces in the crowd.

"I want a crack at her!" Mark proclaimed with a grin, "She's a good fighter!"

"No way, I've got first dibs!" Thalia growled as electricity danced around her eyes.

"Sit this one out, Thalia, we'll take her down, " Conner said with a grin.

"Patented sabotage for the win!" Travis chimed in as the brothers high-fived.

A sharp whistle broke up the argument before it could really begin and Beowulf lowered his fingers from his mouth, "Thank you. Now, this is why you all keep losing every year. By Odin's beard, Chiron, you seriously need to glance at your training schedule. I just got here, and I can tell their teamwork is atrocious!"

"The cabins do fine when it calls for it," Chiron said with a frown, "I fail to see…Oh…Oh, my…"

The Campers looked at their 'trainer' as he gained a look of horror and of enlightenment at the same time. He slammed a hand onto his hand.

"How did I miss that? I've trained countless heroes! I've prepped soldiers for war! How in the name of Olympus did I miss it!?" Chiron moaned as he began to rub his head with both hands.

"Ah, don't worry, Chiron. If it had been Annie's mom or even my child of an uncle helping you instead of Mr. D, you'd have caught this sooner," Beowulf said consolingly as he stood and patted the Centaur on the back, "Don't worry Chiron, I'm here and I'll help with training for now on. Don't you worry about a thing."

"Thank you, Mr. McManus," Chiron sighed out, "Your help is much appreciated. Ugh, so stupid! How…"

As he began to trail off into mumbling of disbelief, Beowulf got the meeting back on track, "So…ok, we know that our biggest problem is our lack of teamwork outside of our own cabins and quests, right?"

Begrudging mumbles of agreement passed through the room. Beowulf sighed and rubbed his head, "That doesn't make it a bad thing. It happens, trust me. If you had seen my old team prior to my arrival, you'd be amazed at what I taught them."

"What's that mean?" Annabeth asked, curious about the enigmatic history that followed her friend.

"Never mind. Look, we need a plan for the game and if we want to win, we got to pull our egos out of the equation," Beowulf said, trying to steer from his past. A few counselors all took note of that fact but decided to let it slide…for now.

"Well, can't you think of something?" Lee asked, "I mean, you're pretty much the new Herc- "

"Don't you dare. Finish. That. Sentence." Beowulf warned through gritted teeth. After he took a deep breath, Beowulf continued, "He may be famous thanks to Disney, but that doesn't mean he's the best. If you want me to compare me to a _Greek, _I'd prefer it to be the Wet-Head's namesake."

"Alright," Percy slammed his hands on the table, "What is your deal with me, huh? What did I do to you?"

"It's not what you did to me," Beowulf said coolly as he met the demigod's eye, "It's what you're not doing that pisses me off. You're literally running around off the luck of an idiot, making those who trained and completed me off. You're literally running around off the luck of an idiot, making those who trained and completed quests look like amateurs and you have the gall not to even bother bettering yourself!"

Beowulf slowly stood with his knuckles pressed on the table, leaning forward to speak softly, his voice sounding scratchy like it was physically hard to tell Percy this, "Let me tell you a story about someone blessed with luck. There was once a boy who nobody liked not even his family and clan, He tried and tried to impress them with his fighting skill and earn their love, but he got nowhere fast. To balance this out, the Fates decided to make this kid so goddamn lucky, he could bankrupt a casino while getting shot at and being blindfolded on Friday the 13th. Does that sound fair?"

"Uh…well…" Percy slowly sat down, "Not really…"

"Yeah, not really, sure let's go with that," Beowulf said with a harsh chuckle, "After a while, the kid gets the greatest warrior in the whole tribe to train him and guess what. He gets a friend too, Hurrah, hooray, and yippee; pull out the beer and let's party! He made a friend and got someone to believe in him, all without a single once of skill and battle prowess behind him. A year passes and then their friendship starts getting rocky. Unfortunately for Lucky Boy, his new best friend is a borderline mental case! Sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"…N-no…"

"No. No is close, I suppose," Beowulf mused as he took a deep breath to calm down, before continuing once more, "After their rocky break begins, it really derails. Does anyone want to take a guess at what happened? Hm?"

"Uh," Mark started slowly, "Lucky Boy and his Friend had a fight?"

"Give the war boy a gold star, he got it on the first try!" Beowulf proclaimed with force enthusiasm as he tries not to cry, "Yeah, they fought. It started with words, then fists…and then finished with death."

The counselors looked uncomfortable and Chiron, while feeling it should stop, was too engrossed in the story to even try to do so. Beowulf smiled softly.

"It was here were lucky boys luck finally run out, he died because I…he didn't train…and it got one other killed with him too," the redhead said before his voice turned gravely serious, "Let me make this perfectly clear, Jackson. Either you start to give a damn about what you do here and what you're supposed to be learning, or I'll make sure that by the time I leave this camp- "

Beowulf suddenly pulled out a rather large single-edged knife that was strapped to his back and impaled it into the table, glaring at Percy while the other counselors jumped.

"Your luck will run out." With that last foreboding statement said on the manner, Beowulf looked around at the frightened/alarmed counselors before looking at his shaking hand. Sighing and running the hand through his hair in an effort to calm down, Beowulf said, "Well, now with storytime over, let's get back on track, shall we? Who wants to be captain?"

No one raised his or her hand.

"Uh-huh…Fine, I'll be Captain" Beowulf drawled before looking at Annabeth with a small smile, "Annie! You're the smartest one here, you have forty-eight hours to brainstorm some plans. Make it count. The rest of you meet me in the arena at 0700 for training we have two days to turn your sorry lot into warriors, if you need me, I'll be at my cabin."

With that said he stormed out of the room, shaking the group from their stupor. Selina, Katie, and Thaila all had blushes on their faces, while the act was intimidating, it was also kind of hot in the way that he took control. Annabeth, who was stirred at her name being called, was brainstorming/multitasking as to how they could beat the hunters and how Beowulf fit in the story because it sounded too personal to be made up on the spot based on his emotional reaction. Mark, Lee, and Charlie each had found a new role model/rival at the camp while Percy, Conner, and Travis were trying to keep their cool from the implied death threat.

"Okay, so…First question," Mark said after a moment of silence, "Is he gonna be a year-rounder? Cuz I want to hear his horror stories if that was a moral one."

* * *

"Come in," Beowulf said to whoever knocked as he punched a large bag he had hung in the corner of his room. His story brought back some very unpleasant memories and he was taking it out on the poor punching bag…well, the _fifth _punching bag if the four wrecks and sand covering the wooden floor were anything to go by.

"Are you alright?" Chiron asked as he ducked his head to enter while in his true form, "You left everyone in a shock with your…tale."

"Yeah…I figured…" Beowulf said between grunts as he continued to take his aggression out on the poor sack. He finished it off with a roundhouse kick that tore the bag open and caused it to spill out over the floor. Panting, Beowulf looked over his shoulder at the surprised Centaur, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"O-Of course…" Chiron said once he got over his shock. Shaking his head, he frowned, "Beowulf, I know it's a lot to ask for, but…go easy on Percy. He's- "

"Part of the prophecy, yeah, yeah, I know," Beowulf finished with a frown as he unhooked the punching bag and replaced it with one that appeared in black fire, "So are Thalia, Nico, and Bianca in case you forgot."

Chiron frowned," True, but the di Angelo aren't near their eighteenth birthday."

"Technically, Lia is past hers and Jackson still has about four years before he's eighteen," Beowulf spat as he steadied the bag before resuming to pummel the bag. As he punched the large sandbag, the redhead continued, "If I've learned anything about prophecies, it's that you can't avoid them, you can only embrace them. Olympus will thrive or fall whether or not it's this generation or the next. Coddling Jackson won't help in the long run, it will hide the truth from him, and he'll try to avoid his fat."

"Is that so wrong?" Chiron asked with a frown.

"Yes!" Beowulf replied as he punched the bag hard enough to punch a hole straight through it. Replacing the bag with another one, the warrior looked at his guest with a frown, "I had the same thoughts as you did once, I use to think that nothing was set in stone, but I was wrong! I died, and then I was brought back to life without consent, Chiron, and still my friend fell to a fate worse than death, stuck in suspended animation as a fucking tree. I was brought back because I had yet to fulfill my role in the upcoming war, nothing more and nothing less."

"…There is no escaping it, is there?" a sad Chiron asked, "The War?"

Beowulf's fist struck the bag before his shoulders fell and he solemnly replied, "…No."

"I…I think, I understand," Chiron said with a frown before he addressed the man once more, "But I have one question. You're making changes all around you, Beowulf McManus…Is it not defying fate?"

"…That was my fate to begin with, Chiron," Beowulf replied as he pummeled the sandbag.

"That's what I was afraid of," Chiron muttered as he turned and left the cabin. Beowulf said nothing, he merely resumed wailing on his punching back while thinking about his past life which should have been his only one.

**"I don't want to die Battle Master!" **Another punch struck the bag.

**"You failed them Beowulf!" **His punches struck faster and harder.

**"Why are you doing this Ivar!" **Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered that tragic night.

**"I killed them, and now I'll kill you!" **The sheer hate in the voice of the one student he saw as a brother broke his heart over and over.

The bag creaked and the support groaned when Beowulf's fist stopped just short of striking the bag before he steadied it once again with soft panting. He took note that Bianca and Nico had returned to get him for dinner, both their feet padding against the ground alerting him of their presence. He closed his eyes, then opened them and looked through the one window in his room, glancing at the setting sun. Pulling on his will, he forced his own emotional turmoil back before he looked at the two approaching siblings with a small forced smile.

"Let's get some grub, huh?" he suggested before putting a hand on either child's shoulder as he led them to the dinning pavilion.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of Rick's works although if I did there would have been more crossovers between all the pantheons.**

**What I do own is all my OC's that will appear.**

**So, without further delay... Sit back relax and enjoy the stories**

**Beast of the Hunt**

**Ⅵ**

* * *

"For those of you who don't know me," Beowulf said, dressed in his full armor with Stormbreaker in its hand axe form strapped to his hips and no helmet, addressing the large group of campers that showed up for training, "I am Beowulf McManus, but you will call me Battle Master!"

The warrior was surprised by the number of campers that actually showed up, there were kids from all the cabins, even some from Cabin Ten, although the rest were admiring from the sidelines like last time. Even Aqua Lad showed up with Thalia, while Annabeth and a few others decided to not go and take care of the younger children.

"Um, what does Battle Master mean?" The Son of Poseidon asked, receiving an evil smirk from the Berserker causing everyone to shiver slightly in fear.

"It means that during training I am God," he replied getting Mr. D to growler a little who heard him from the Big House," It means dear boy that when I say jump, you will ask how high. When I tell you to run you will ask how far, and when I tell you to fight you will ask how hard! Is that understood?"

Silence was his answer before they all mumble an incoherent "Yes, Beowulf!" angering the Berserker.

"I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" He yelled with his eyes flashing red, causing all the campers to jump back in fright as they straightened up.

"Yes, Battle Master!" they all replied in unison with some even saluting the redhead fearing for their life.

"Good," Beowulf chuckled, "Then let's start with a light warm up," he informed causing the Children of Apollo to groan, already knowing how _Light _the warmup was going to be, the rest of the campers looked at the sun kissed children confused.

* * *

"Alright, form up into three rows," Beowulf told the panting group as they slowly formed up into three even rows in front of him standing at attention. Beowulf nodded pleased with the discipline his new students were showing, "Stoll's!" the twins immediately stepped forward.

"Battle Master McManus, Sir!" the elfish looking twins said at the same time jokingly saluting the warrior.

Beowulf smiled at the boys, "How would you two like to skip the rest of training?" the twins look at each other before they nodded with big grins on their faces, "Good, I need you guys and all of the children of Hermes to set up traps all over the forest. I want you guys to set up traps until you feel it's too much and then add more. After your done your excused from training for the rest of the day."

The members of Cabin Eleven all cheered while the other campers groaned causing the rest to groan, "What is that," Beowulf asked questioningly, "Are you guys asking me if we could run another ten miles? Well…If you really want to, maybe after that we can relax with a hundred pushups and…"

"No!" they all answered in unison, not wanting to go through that hell once again.

Beowulf nodded before he crossed his arms, "Good, Cabin Eleven you're free to go. The rest of you I want you to form three rows in front of me, Athena and Ares kids in the first row, Apollo kids in the last with the rest of you in the middle."

They all scrambled to complete the read heads order forming up into three even rows eight men wide. "First row, Shields up!" the warrior cried out as the campers held up their shields, "This is called a shield wall, a tested battle tactic that has been used by countless armies including that of my tribe. If you want to defeat the Hunters, then you must learn to think and fight as one. On the battlefield a person alone is weak, vulnerable you must learn to work together. Second row overlap your shields over the person before you."

The other row did as they were told making a wall of bronze, the Apollo kids looked around confused, they didn't really have any shields.

"Like this you are a moving fortress, you move as one, you win as one, and you lose as one. You must hold steady, not letting anyone get through, second row, you protect the person in front of you from arrows, and take their place shall they fall…"

"Umm, excuse me Battle Master," Lee interrupted with his hand held up, "What do we do?" Beowulf suddenly ran towards the group at full speed the people carried the shield braced themselves for impact only for the warrior to surprise them and jump over the shields right next to his cousin.

"You guys have the most important job of all," He told the Son of Apollo with a grin," Your job is to make sure no one can get over the wall and attacks them from behind."

"How?" asked one of Lee's brothers dejected, feeling a little useless. Beowulf crossed his arm and gives them a serious look.

"You claim to be the best archer's in the camp do you not?" The sun kissed children give their cousin a nod, "Then use their bows to shoot anyone you see before they make it over the wall, without you guys this whole tactic won't work."

The Berserker told his cousins as he walked back to the front, the children of Apollo smile confidently encouraged by their cousins' words.

Beowulf now back in front starts to inspect the wall, before suddenly charging the wall again, this time bashing into the wall of bronze and knocking over a large portion of the campers, he gets back up and turns to one of the closet camper still standing up, "Their all dead what do you do!"

Beowulf yelled in the camper's face causing him to stutter in panic, the Berserker waits a little bit before losing is patience and shoving the camper to the ground. He turns to the daughter of Ares right next to the camper he just pushed down, "Boom! He's dead what do you do!"

"Fill the wall!" She called out confidently.

"Go fill the wall!" Beowulf steps back, as the group fills in the wall of shields at a slow pace. _This is going to take a while _Beowulf thought to himself with a sigh, "Alright split up into two groups, one group in a shield wall, while the other group rushes them. The group that loses has to run two laps around the training ground."

That last comment elected a groan, as the campers did as they were told.

"Make that four laps, Cabin Seven, with me. Let's work on your hand to hand skills in case some hunters do make it past the wall."

* * *

**Later that Day**

* * *

Beowulf looked at the setting sun as he knocked another one of his cousins on their back, he sighed as he felt the moon rising sooner than it should of, "Alright that's enough training for today!" The Berserker said right when the dinner bell rang, causing for all those training to give a huge cheer as they all dropped their weapons unceremoniously and ran straight for the dinning pavilion just in case the sadistic Son of Artemis decided to 'train' them some more.

Beowulf chuckled as Lee walked over to him with a frown, "You felt that too didn't you," the Son of Apollo asked his cousin causing the Berserker to frown as well, "Apollo is working overtime to cover for Artemis?"

"Yeah I feel it," he sighed, "Stoll's!" Beowulf called, as the twins suddenly appeared out of nowhere giving the redhead mock salutes.

"You called," Travis asked as he in his brother lowered their salute after Beowulf mock saluted back.

"War meeting at the Big House after dinner with the counselors spread the word."

"You got it Boss," Connor said as the Sons of Hermes walked away.

* * *

Beowulf leaned forward with a thought full look as Annabeth finished giving an in depth report of Cabin Eight's past victories and possible strategies that can be used to defeat them once and for all, in between them is a large map of the woods on the camp, many of the counselors gained a glint in their eyes at the mention of defeating the hunters, "…and so based on past battle tactics I find it most likely that the Hunters would play defensively, preferring to defeat all of us before Zoe goes and retrieves the flag. So, how are we going to defeat them Beo?" the daughter of Athena finished as she took her seat.

All eyes turned towards the still thinking warrior, Mark who was sitting next to the redhead shook his hand in front of Beowulf drawing his attention, "What do you want, War boy? I'm thinking on ways to defeat my sisters."

"Annabeth asked you a question Wolf boy," Marked growled as he resisted the urge to punch the guy, "She asked how are we gonna defeat the Hunters this year, you are the Captain."

Beowulf sighed as slowly got up and started pointing at the map, "We'll be splitting up into three groups, with a bulk of our forces lead by me will be the main assault from the front, the main group will consist our best fighters in Svinfylking formation…"

"Umm, what the hell does that mean?" Percy interrupted confused, getting an annoyed glare from Beowulf and the others, the Son of Poseidon chuckles nervously as he sank into his chair embarrassed.

"…Or Boar formation," The Berserker continued choosing to ignore Percy's interruption, "which we will practice tomorrow. The other two groups will flank the hunters in a pincer movement, the right flank will attack from woods, led by Annabeth with Travis as her second so that they can avoid the traps Cabin Eleven put up, the left flank will attack from the creek, led by Charlie with Connor as his second. Any questions?"

Beowulf asked as Annabeth smiled at the fact, the warrior put her in command. Thalia unlike her blonde friend wasn't happy with the arrangements, "Yeah I have a question, what about me? Am I your second?" the daughter of Zeus asked as she glared at the redhead.

"No," the Berserker said flatly trying not to look in Thalia's eyes, "Mark will be my second. You will fight with Annabeth."

The enraged Thalia opens her mouth to argue, but is interrupted by Chiron coming in, "I'd hate to interrupt, but it's almost lights out." Beowulf gave the Centaur a thankful look, thanking the gods for his timely intervention.

"Chiron's right meeting dismissed. Training will last from eight to one, then we face our foe tomorrow night," The warrior told his fellow demigods before quickly getting up and leaving before Thalia could catch him, "Good night."

* * *

**That Night**

**_(Beginning of Dream)_**

* * *

**_Where am I? _**_Beowulf thought as he found himself standing in the middle of a forest that he didn't recognize. The snow was fresh on the ground, it was night overhead with the moon and stars twinkling like little lights in the far distance._

_He remembered going to bed in his room in cabin Thirteen after quickly running to it and shutting the door behind him before Thalia could reach him. He went to bed and fell asleep rather quickly after he shut his eyes finding himself in this forest._

_Beowulf stood there confused not really sure what to do, he knew that he was in a demigod dream, but he had no idea what to do when he heard some branches rustling from behind him._

_Turning around he stood there as he watched a large silver wolf jump out of the bushed a little way in front of him. The wolf was large, way larger than a regular wolf that had silvery white fur that shined under the moonlight, he leaned in a little closer finding the wolf familiar as he saw the eyes of the wolf._

_They were silvery yellow, he instantly recognized them since he has seen those eyes so many times._

_"Mom," he said as he tried to reach the wolf._

_He spoke but the wolf obviously didn't hear him since she just trotted past him with her eyes centered in front of her as if focusing in on something before, she suddenly changed from a jog into a full-on sprint._

_"Wait where are you going?" he asked as he quickly followed after the wolf as she ran away and leapt through the bushes, gracefully dodging branches and holes in the ground as Beowulf did his best to keep up and chase after her._

_It continued like this for a good ten minutes as every time he got close to her, she suddenly ran faster and picked up the pace. His muscles were burning from the constant highspeed running that would make the indie 500 look like a snail race. But even with his incredible speed, he still struggled to catch up to her._

_"Please mom wait." He called before it finally looked like she listened when the silver wolf suddenly stopped in her tracks, but her head was whipping from side to side as if noticing someone was following her. A low growl came out of her throat and her shoulder and legs tensed._

_She looked like she was about to turn around and face him when around the wolf a large golden net suddenly was thrown at her and large creatures covered in shadows came out of the woods circling her and pinned her down as she struggled to break free of the net as her jaw snapped at the net only for it to have no effect._

_"Mom!" he cried out as he tried to get to her only to find that he couldn't move. He tried to shake his body or tense his muscles, but it did nothing to help. He stood frozen as he watched as this wolf version of his mother was successfully subdued and captured by these shadow people, he felt like a boy again, he was helpless, just like when he watched his father die before him. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, in anger before he lets out a mighty roar as he starts to struggle to help his mom with new vigor._

_From in front of them, a large man appeared gaining the attention of the silver wolf. He could not see who it was but by the stature and the way he held himself he had to be a being of great power if the earth beneath his feet cracking under his weight and power said anything. He looked to the wolf and saw it was staring at the large man in slight fear as a large smirk appeared on his face._

_The man hand went forward and went to grab the wolf just as Beowulf finally managed to move, he lunged towards the man trying to save his mom._

* * *

**_(End of Dream)_**

* * *

"NOOO!" Beowulf screamed out as the dream suddenly ended and he shot up from his bed letting the covers fall of him as beads of sweat ran down his face and his breathing turned heavy. His yelling woke up the di Angelo's as they went to go check on them.

The warrior ignored his charges as he quickly put his shoes on and rushed out the door and slammed it open as he tripped over the sleeping daughter of Zeus who weirdly was sleeping at his doorstep.

"Beowulf?" her panicked voice called out to him as she chased after him surprised at his out of character behavior.

It was still dark out, but flickers of the morning sun could be seen making its way over the horizon, getting ready to start the day.

"Beowulf wait!" Thalia called as she followed the redhead, thinking he was trying to avoid her again.

Beowulf ran towards the big house at great speeds. He needed to tell Chiron and Mr. D what happened in his dream. He knew it meant something and he knew something had happened to Artemis.

The man that took her was powerful, Beowulf could tell even if he was dreaming, but that power was dark, not as dark as Kronos, but it was close enough to that leave to make the Berserker worried about his mother's safety.

He got to the door and banged on the front door multiple times, almost breaking it down, hoping to get someone's attention inside. He didn't care who opened it, but he needed to talk to Chiron or Mr. D, although he doubted who much help Mr. D would be. They needed to know about the dream.

As he waited for an answer, he heard another door slam and looked over to see his Sister Zoe Nightshade sprinting towards the Big House in a similar state. He finally noticed Thalia heading towards him at a slower pace, trying to figure out what was wrong with the Berserker.

When Thalia arrived she was angry, first she was denied a leadership role by Beowulf and now he pulls off some crazy shit like that, the enraged girl opens her mouth to show the warrior a piece of her mind only to be interrupted by the sound of rolling wheels from behind the door. After another moment of waiting it opened to find a recent woken up and robed Chiron.

"Mr. McManus, Ms. Grace, Ms. Nightshade what brings you here this early?" He said as he looked at the clock behind him seeing that it was six g that it was six o clock.

"Someone kidnapped my mother/mistress." Beowulf and Zoe said at the same time before they looked at each other in surprise. After having what seems to be like a silent conversation, they both look at Chiron expectantly.

Chiron was shocked at their claims before he turned completely serious, "You both best come in." he told the two as he wheeled back leading them to his office.

Once they arrived, he motioned for them to start explaining, the sibling looked at each other briefly before Zoe began explaining the dream she had about her mistress in deer form being captured by men in shadows and a large man who the deer seemed to hold some fear towards.

"That's almost the same as mine," Beowulf said gaining everyone's attention, "But she was not a deer. In my dream she was a large silver wolf."

Zoe contemplated the thought for a moment before speaking, "The deer is her sacred animal while the wolf is not. Although it is a very special and endearing animal to Artemis, probably due to the connection it has with Beowulf and because we use normal wolves in the hunt, she has grown a fondness. I also believe my lady has been known to transform into a wolf from time to time, she claims to enjoy the freedom it gives."

"So, something definitely happened to her?" Thalia asked as they all looked at Chiron, "Since both of you are dreaming the same thing happening to her."

"It does look that way child," Chiron answered with a solemn look.

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Beowulf said angrily as his eyes flashed red, "We have to save her."

Zoe nodded in agreement, "My baby brother is right, we cannot leave her to her captors. I will leave with the hunt immediately and track her down and save her." She said as she turned to cabin eight to tell her sisters in the hunt.

"Then I'm coming with you," Beowulf said as he got up to follow her, Zoe whipped her head around fast looking at her brother.

"You will do no such thing; it'll be too dangerous for you. The Hunt can handle it." The lieutenant of Artemis told her brother who now began to feel his anger build up towards her as she shot him down.

"Like Hel, I will!" Beowulf screamed at her, "I'm not a little kid anymore Zoe, I'm a man for Thor's sake, I can handle it. She's my mother for crying out loud, and if you've forgotten, I kill giants for a living! There's no way some Greek monsters going to take me down."

"But one has!" Zoe yells back as she glares at her brother tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "You died once, I can't lose you again Baby brother." Zoe told Beowulf as his anger disappears, she remembered finding out about his death, the whole hunt mourned the loss of their brother, but it was her and Artemis that suffered the most. She saw the horrified remains of his dead body, she still had nightmares about it. Why couldn't he understand that she will always see him as that little toddler she cared for all those years ago.

"I won't die, I promise." Beowulf told Zoe softly as she gave her a hug, "I'll have my big sisters to protect me. Now come on let's go save Mom." The warrior finished as the siblings start heading out the door.

"Neither of you are going anywhere," Chiron said firmly stopping them in their tracks as both whipped their heads towards the centaur glaring at him.

"You can't stop us Chiron," Beowulf said firm trying to stay calm, "I only told you out of courtesy Chiron, she's my mother I'm going to go save her wither you want me to or not."

"You may have forgotten but I am a god," Chiron told Beowulf as he stopped the redhead from leaving the room, "I am in charge of when and where you leave this camp is that understood, Skril?"

The centaur asked causing Beowulf to stiffen and straight up when he mentioned his title, "Yes, sir."

"Good," Chiron replied as he allowed for Beowulf to move again not really liking having to show force, "Your mother knows what she is doing and can handle herself. Artemis is an Olympian for a reason. She knows how to take care of herself, she strong and wherever she is she'll know how to survive and will be looking for a means of escape."

"But," Beowulf stubbornly replied still no giving up on an attempt to rescue his mom.

"Tonight, once the capture the flag game is over, we will go to the oracle, once that is done, we will discuss what needs to be done. But until then you are all to remain in camp. Understood?" he said in a tone that told them it was not up for arguments.

He may have been harsh, but he was doing this to keep them alive. Rushing in would only get themselves killed, even if Beowulf was a near indestructible demigod Berserker, he was not immortal by a long shot and could be killed.

"The hunt will not abandon our mistress like this," Zoe said angrily not doing well on keeping her temper in cheek like her brother. "She has done too much for us to even think of betraying her in such a way."

"Your mistress ordered you to stay at camp until she collected you. Are you going to disobey her orders Ms. Nightshade?" Chiron questioned.

In response Zoe clenched her fists, far from happy and gave Chiron a glare that would have sent Zeus packing. She kicked over a chair that was beside her before she stormed out of the big house, obviously going to tell the hunters what she had been told and that they were going to stay until they were given the go ahead.

Moments later Beowulf walked out of the office as well with Thalia following behind worryingly, her previous anger gone. Chiron sat back in his wheelchair with a sigh as he thought over this new development.

_With Artemis being captured it is a sure-fire signal, _he thought, _it's beginning and now there's nothing Zeus can do to ignore it._

* * *

**That Night**

* * *

The two teams were currently getting ready in silence as they used this time to take a breather and get themselves physically and mentally ready to fight the hunters.

Beowulf was off in the corner in his full set of armor and Stormbreaker in dual axe mode strapped securely to each hip.

"Beowulf," Annabeth called out distraction the warrior from his brooding, "The scouts have returned."

Beowulf gets up as he walks up to the counselors all huddled around a map drawn in the dirt, "So what do you have for me?" he questioned the panting Stoll's

"It seems that the Hunters have split up into groups," Travis informed as he pointed where they were, "The bulk of their forces are here defending their flag, while it seems that Zoe and a small group of hunters split from the group are on their way to capture the flag."

"How many in their group?"

This time Connor spoke up, "I don't know maybe two or three."

Beowulf nodded as he looked at their makeshift map, "Do you know who's leading them?"

The Stoll's nod at the same time, "Yeah, she was rather Beefy, had ginger hair." Travis responded

Beowulf allowed a small smirk to appear on his face as he thought up a new plan to counter this, "So what do we do Boss?" Mark says snapping Beowulf out of his thoughts, "Do we stick to the plan?"

"No," Beowulf replied as he shook his head, "Zoe wants to finish this quickly, so she'll be going on the offensive, I'll stay here and defend the flag. But we still split up into multiple groups," the warrior explains as he uses his Seaxe to draw more into the dirt, "Roughly the same plan with one large group and to smaller groups, but this time the large group will be leading them into a trap."

The counselors gave Beowulf a confused look silently asking him to elaborate, "The leader of the main group of Hunters is Phoebe and she can be rather hot headed so our main group lead by Charlie shall engage the hunters in combat before slowly retreating to here at the creek bed were the other groups lead by Mark and Thalia will attack behind them."

"What about me?" Annabeth asked impressed with Beowulf's battle plan, _Are we sure he's not a son of Athena?_ She asked herself.

Beowulf gives her a gentle smile as he put both hands, on her shoulders, "Do you still have that Yankee's hat that turns you invisible?"

"Of course."

"You dear girl, you shall capture the flag, you think you can do it?" Beowulf questioned as Annabeth gave him a nod.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for such a late update, had a lot of college work, I'm not planning to write the actual events of capture the flag. I hope I left enough information for you guys to figure it out.**

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of Rick's works although if I did there would have been more crossovers between all the pantheons.**

**What I do own is all my OC's that will appear.**

**So, without further delay... Sit back relax and enjoy the stories**

**Beast of the Hunt**

**Ⅶ**

* * *

No one could believe it. The Campers for the first time in fifty matches have won a game of capture the flag. The Hunters were in a state of disbelief, none more so than Zoe Nightshade, who glared from her spot dangling upside down at her little brother who was grinning like a loon as he lifted Annabeth up in the air as the daughter lifted the captured flag in the air triumphantly.

_How didst thou…bes…best me baby brother?!_Was the one thought echoing her mind, joined only by the blood rushing to her head.

The huntress of Artemis thought over her plan. Like many times before, she would break away with a small group while her hunters took down the campers. With the Aphrodite children participating in the creek defense, _again, _Zoe was assured that the "game" would be hers once again. And the Hunters could leave to save their mistress from whatever trouble she was in.

She never took **him** into account.

The one variable that in her millennium of life , always seemed to throw her off guard: Her annoying 'little' brother. He not only separated her from her initial group managing to take them out one by one, but he also managed to stall her in hand-to-hand combat, moving her into place before a trap one of the Stoll's set strung her up by the ankles in a tree. He then quickly pulled out his bow and sent two arrows at her pinning her on the tree. She was effectively humiliated and was in prime view to see the daughter of Athena reappear beside him while waving a flag in one hand while the other held a dark cap of the mortal sport variety, both giving her an annoying grin.

The Young Wolf, as he was dubbed by some of the other Hunters and her Mistress, could manipulate any prey to do whatever he wished before he went in for the kill. According to Artemis, it was how the boy's father often hunted with her before Beowulf was born. Why her Lady did not shoot that man before she fell in love with him, Zoe didn't know.

Honestly, it would've saved her and some of her sisters some rather embarrassing encounters if the boy's father was killed on the first day they met.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

* * *

Nearly thirty years ago, in the wilds of Canada after successfully hunting a very elusive boar, the Hunters were taking a break. Zoe was helping one of her youngest sisters pitch a tent when it happened. Artemis, who was plotting her next hunt, suddenly left her tent with her bow in hand, an arrow notched and prepared to shoot at the edge of the camp.

Zoe and her Hunters each mimicked their Lady, preparing for a fight. Then there was a loud roar that filled the area causing all the birds in the area to fly away. Silence filled the camp as they waited before they all heard heavy stomps that slowly became louder with each moment.

Then it entered…a large white giant that seemed to be made of ice broke through the trees entering the campground. Immediately the Hunters got to work as they released a torrent of arrows on to the giant.

The Giant released a chilling roar as it moved forward towards the hunters and slapping them away as the arrows did not seem to faze him. Artemis charged towards the giant with her hunting nights only for it grab her and slam her to the ground hard causing the goddess to spit out some ichor. The Giant raised its other hand preparing to slam his fist on the trapped goddess once again.

Then…**He **entered the campground.

Suddenly a sword appeared through the monster's chest right before it could it the goddess, causing the Giant to fall on the ground dead.

The **man **looked to be about sixteen years old. Wet curly red hair hung over his slightly rounded and bearded face. He was built like a boxer would be but had a large assortment of Nordic tattoos all over his body. He wore torn pants and a bloody set of leather armor, revealing some scars and lean muscle underneath a bearskin cloak. On his right arm was a large round wooden shield that had the symbol of a snarling wolf, his other arm was carrying a rather large longsword as he used one hand to pull it out of the beast and sheathed it on his back.

"Finally caught…the fucker…damn Ice Giant…" The **man **muttered as he sat down exhausted, not noticing the wide-eyed stares he was receiving. He panted before looking up, his eyes widening, and his jaw slackened as he took in the number of girls seemingly near his age.

"Who art thou?" Zoe demanded as she aimed her bow at him ignoring the fact that he just saved her mistress as she glared at him, "And tell us why thou hast traveled here!"

"…Ok, I know that was English, but seriously…What the Hel did you just say?" the **man** asked in confusion. Mocking her as if she didn't know English.

Artemis spoke next as she got up healing already, "Give me one reason to let you walk away on two feet, **man**." The goddess asked venomously as she pointed one of her hunting knives at her throat.

"Gee thanks sir for saving us from that Ice Giant," the **man **responded with an annoyed as he spoke in a sort of high pitched tone gently moving the knife pointed at his throat away and taking a step back. "Oh, don't worry mam, it was my pleasure, any opportunity to kill an Ice Giant is a plus in my book."

The tension could be cut with a knife it was so thick. The goddess eyed him cautiously as he slowly moved the knife in her hand down not really resisting.

That earned him wide gasps as he touched the goddess's hand.

"Insolent swine!" Zoe found herself scowling as she approached him and pressed an arrow to his head as she drew the bowstring back, "How dost thou even think thy can touch lady Artemis? Thine name for thine tombstone before I end thine life."

"Artemis?" the man asked curiously as he stared at the goddess in front of her not even fazed by the arrow pointed at his face, "Father didn't mention that Greeks were here. What are you doing so far up north Milady?"

This sparked a curiosity within the goddess as she asked him a question, "Who are you, and who is your father Demigod?"

The **man **chuckled before wincing and holding his side, "Fuck…Name's Ragnar McManus son of Thor Norse god of thunder."

Bowstrings tightened as they drew back, making him sigh as he subtly reached for his sword, "I'd tried to be nice but if you ladies really want to die at the hands of a Berserker be my guest, it'd be a shame to kill such capable warriors."

Even though Zoe didn't hear his additional whisper, Artemis did. Her eyes narrowed before she examined the boy looking him up and down before sighing. She rubbed her eyes exhausted, "Leave now, and I will forgive your insolence…"

"My insolence…" the man began only to get a glare from the goddess. He gave an annoyed grunt and nodded as he slowly backed up before booking it once he was out of sight.

And just like that, he was gone.

Zoe looked back at her leader confused, "Milady, why didn't thou change that **man** into a jackalope?" she asked her mistress after the boy disappeared.

"…It would've caused unknown political problems. Besides, he did save me," Artemis replied after a moment of thought, "I must see to Olympus. Zoe, watch over your sister while I am away. The Hunt will resume as soon as I return."

"Of course, Milady," Zoe said with her head bowed.

* * *

**~Flashback End~**

* * *

_Of course, that Milady went to see that __**man **__during her multiple moments of absence from the Hunters…_Zoe mused in annoyance before sighing_…At least that __**man **__gave me my little brother._ Zoe finished before releasing a loud groan. Her head was starting to hurt. Getting angry the huntress called out to her brother, "Release me at once?"

"Tch and she made such a nice ornament, didn't she Annie?" Beowulf asked his fellow demigod, causing his sister to get angrier as Annabeth giggled and nodded her head.

"She sure does," the girl replied before planting the flag in the ground as Zoe released a string of curses promising her brother a terrible death if he didn't let her down. Beowulf chuckled as he pulled out the arrows and cut the rope causing Zoe to fall. The huntress let out a little squeak as she closed her eyes and started to fall right as she landed in her brothers' arms.

"You can open your eyes now Zo," a familiar voice said as he withheld snickers. Zoe's black eyes opened to see the amused blue eyes of her brother staring at her.

"Put me down now…" She said angrily trying to hide her embarrassment. Beowulf gave her a questioning look before giving her a shit-eating grin.

"If you say so." Zoe opened her mouth trying to tell him not to try it only for him to drop her on the ground. Zoe glared at the berserker and opened her mouth to scorn him but was cut off as people gasped.

"She's never left the attic before," Chiron said in awe causing Zoe to turn around and gape as a blue wispy skeleton covered in blue cloth. Sapphire shined from its eye sockets as it slithered towards both Zoe and Beowulf.

Zoe knelt, but it bypassed her and went straight for the berserker. Beowulf a step back as sweat went down the back of his neck. Despite having died once and working for Hades for several years, the red hair still had a fear of spirits and right now the Oracle of Delphi was doing a fan-fucking-tastic job of imitating one. It eventually stopped right in front of him and glowed brightly before a new figure took its place.

It was his father Ragnar, who gave him a proud smile and looked as though he hadn't died nearly a decade prior, Beowulf reached out to touch him only for him to suddenly speak in rhyme, "_To the goddess in chains six shall go, In the land without rain five will learn of true sorrow."_

"_Fadir_, what are you-?"_ (Father)_ Beowulf asked before it changed into a young girl with long blonde hair and sky-blue eyes, another old memory, "Astrid?"

"_United as one, Hunters and Campers shall prevail_" the girl said causing Beowulf to look at her with regret, "_As the bane of Olympus reveals the trail._"

"What id going-?" Astrid changed once more but this time into someone else, a boy with brown hair and green eyes.

Beowulf fell backwards in shock as he scooted away as he spoke. "U…Ul…Ulf," the berserker asked in a broken voice as the man tried not to break down.

"_For the Titan one must become a living mast,_" the boy started, "_Before the end the Beast of the Hunt shall face his past._"

The form changed back to the Oracle before it collapsed in front of the hyperventilating Beowulf. Zoe ran to his side as Chiron cursed realizing what was happening, "He's going into shock! Get out of my way!"

Beowulf's vision went dark as the Centaur and the others approached while Zoe knelt at the Oracle's side with wide eyes.

* * *

_"__Ivar what did you do!" Beowulf exclaimed in shock as he looked at his student who had his back to him covered in blood with two people dying at the boy's feet._

_"__Why…" the Ulf said weakly as he reached out a bloody had towards his teacher._

_"__You were like a brother Ivar!" Beowulf said as he blocked Ivar's attack with his axe as the boy gave him an insane grin._

_"__I Hate you!"_

_"__I'm sorry I couldn't save you guys." Beowulf thought as he stared at his hands covered in the blood of his fallen students._

* * *

Beowulf's eyes snapped open with a loud gasp as he shot out of his bed his seax knife in hand. He looked at his hands in disgust as he dropped his knife. He took a deep breath as he fell back on his bed clutching his wolf fang necklace, "It's only a dream," he told himself in a sort of mantra he has told himself many times by now. "It's all in the past."

"Beowulf!" the redhead looked up at his name right as a small body impact with his. Tiny arms wrapped around his sides, Nico di Angelo looked up at him with a smile, "You're up!" The boy cried out in relief, "I was…Bianca and I were worried…"

Beowulf smiled at his youngest charge as he ran a hand over Nico's raven locks, "I'm fine Kid, no need to worry."

"You sure?" Nico asked with a serious look on his face. Upon getting a nod, the boys smiled cheerfully, "Good! ...Oh! Chiron said that you should go over to the main building for a Counselor meeting as soon as your ready…whatever that means."

Beowulf groaned as he swung his still clothed legs off the bed, "Well, best not keep him waiting."

"Can I come?" Nico asked excitedly as the berserker stood up and got dressed. Beowulf gave him a sad smile as he put on his shirt.

"Not this time buddy," the redhead said to the boy causing his smile to go down. Upon seeing his now downcast look, Beowulf reached over and ruffled Nico's hair, "Tell you what kid, when I get back, I'll teach you a cool trick." He said causing the boy to let out a cheer, "If you behave for your sister."

"Can you teach me the arrow thing?" Nico asked hopefully as he gave his surrogate older brother a puppy dog look.

Beowulf let out a relenting sigh as he nodded, "Fine, but you have to promise me you won't tell a soul got it. Not even your sister." Nico nodded so fast he looked like a bobblehead. Beowulf smiled as he left the room, "C'mon, let's go find your sister and then I'll meet up with Chiron at the Big House."

* * *

"This meeting is pointless!" Zoe announced as she sat along with the other counselors, Grover, Mr. D, and Chiron, "The Hunters need to leave immediately!"

"Not without me you won't," Beowulf replied angrily.

"Thou aren't well enough to go on a quest," Zoe mentioned in concern causing the berserker to look at his hands in anger.

"In case you forgot," Thalia interjected defending the son of Artemis. "The Oracle told Beowulf that 'United as one Hunters and Campers will prevail',"

"She's right, Zoe," Chiro chimed in causing her grit her teeth not liking the idea of taking her baby brother into danger. "You wouldn't be allowed to leave without Beowulf as he was the one granted the quest."

"What is the Oracle anyway?" Beowulf questioned still a little shaken by the experience, the seer back at the tribe never did anything like that. "How did it see those people? I mean all of them have been dead for almost a decade."

"The Oracle tends to deliver quests and warnings under the guise of familiar faces to make it easier for younger campers to comprehend," Chiron explained to the confused berserker, "You were the one she approached, and this the quest is yours."

"He is not ready!" Zoe interjected with a growl. "He hast died once already, the fates can't hurt him again. This is a quest that should belong to the Hunters!"

"Enough!" Beowulf cried out as he slammed his fist on the table his eyes glowing red glaring at his sister shutting her up. "I'm not a little kid anymore Zoe, I'm a grown man and I can take care of myself. She is my Mom, and I will help. Got it." The berserker asked staring into his sister's eyes causing a short battle of wills between the two.

"You must choose five to join you," Chiron said as he wheeled around the table, "and then your journey leads West."

"A mix of Campers and Hunters, too I presume…" Mr. D said from the opposite side of the room. He idly flipped through a magazine and answered the upcoming question, "You're leaving Baltzar, and so I might as well see you off…Though one part does make me think: '_The Beast of the Hunt shall face his past.' _"

The magazine was lower so that Mr. D's narrowed eyes locked on Beowulf, "What sort of past are you hiding from us?"

That made everyone look at him as he clenched his fist, "That's none of your fucking business," he shot back steely, "besides my past isn't worthy of repeating…Only a few are left that can tell you I have guaranteed it."

He would not budge on the subject. But he did add, "And it's Beowulf."

Mr. D shrugged as he went back to his magazine taking a large sip of diet coke, "Whatever Baldur."

Beowulf grumbled a bit at the god's cheeky comment before looking towards his sister expectantly. A moment of silence passed as the two siblings continue their battle of wills, broken only be Grover's nervously chewing his tin can.

"Fine, thou art the 'quest leader'," Zoe agreed reluctantly with an exasperated growl, "I will gather five of our sisters and we will leave at dawn."

"The hell you will!" Thalia spat as she stood up angrily, "One _camper _is not plural, Nightshade! I'm going with you!"

"Thine mind must still be clouded from thine prison, Thalia Grace," Zoe shot back, "Thou shalt only hinder our movements!"

"I'll hider your movements alright…" Thalia growled back as she clenched her fist ready to punch her in the face. Beowulf stepped forward and held his hands up stopping them before they can come to blows.

"Hold on! If what I am slowly understanding is right, that means that I'm supposed to choose my group," the son of Artemis said hastily, diffusing the situation for the moment, "Zoe, you and Phoebe will be coming with us."

Zoe gave a quick nod, "A wise choice, she is a good tracker and a good healer." She announced as she turned to leave, "Phoebe and I shall meet thou then."

"Wait…Phoebe is the tall girl built like a tank, right?" Travis Stoll asked stopping her. Zoe nodded slowly making Connor grin as both boys gained a glint in their eyes. Causing warning flags to be sprung, Beowulf took note of this as he appeared behind Travis and grabbed the shirt hidden by the brothers in his hand. He unrolled it and read it aloud.

"'The Artemis Hunting Tour 2004?' Seriously? A tour shirt laced with…" Beowulf sniffed a few times as he before growling tensely. "Centaur blood?" He announced with an edge in his voice as he glared at them with his twin red eyes.

"Uhm…" Travis and Connor simultaneously faltered for an answer. Beowulf growled as he tossed the shirt to Chiron how was scowling at the boys.

"I'll be right back," Beowulf told the council of counselors as he roughly dragged the brothers behind him intending to deliver his sisters a present.

"Ugh, those boys don't know when to quit!" Katie Gardner exclaimed with annoyance. Percy and the rest looked at her while Zoe left to prepare her fellow Hunter for the quest. Seeing that she had everyone's attention Katie continued, "Those two were sore about how Phoebe hurt them during Capture-the-Flag, I heard them complaining about it as we walked in the Big House."

Percy glanced at where Zoe once stood before he turned towards the Daughter of Athena with a large grin on his face, "Yeah, but it sure felt satisfying to beat the Hunters. Nice plan by the way Annabeth."

"I can't take any credit for this one," Annabeth admitted sheepishly, "Beowulf planned it all out, even all the last-minute changes we made."

"How long do you think he'll be gone?" Silena Beauregard asked the others.

"I think the question is what is he doing with the Stoll brothers?" Mark corrected with a chuckle.

As if on cue, there was a chorus of pained screams echoing in the distance. Chiron looked outside the windows and narrowed his eyes, scanning the edge of the visible camp. He then looked at two specks slowly rising by the dining pavilion. To his strained eyes' relief, a light suddenly shone on the two specks. Reaching into his satchel, Chiron retrieved a pair of binoculars. He looked at the specks and winced a bit.

"Well…" He started steadily, "At least we won't have to worry about the Stoll brothers acting up," the Centaur said as he passed the binoculars to the closest who happened to be Katie.

The brown-haired girl squinted her green eyes through the binoculars before laughing clearly enjoying the predicament the Sons of Hermes were facing. During her fit she handed it to Charlie Beckendorf, who winced like Chiron upon seeing with they saw.

This pattern continued until Percy received the binoculars, curious as to what made half of them laugh and the other half to wince. Peering through the darkness he squinted before his eyes widened in shock as he handed back the binoculars to Chiron.

Out by the dining pavilion, hanging from their feet in only their underwear with rather large apples shoved into their mouths, were the Stoll's brother hanging in a snare which parallels to the head of the table belonging to the Artemis' Hunters, with a single note on them/

'_Have fun. '_

* * *

**AN: There is chapter sorry this chapter took so long for me to post. I promise that this story is not dead. Leave a review and I hope to publish a lot sooner.**


End file.
